Learn my Lesson
by HERIJ
Summary: Will Ed finally learn his lesson?
1. Lesson 1: The Ending and the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

All hail to Daughtry's Learn my Lesson for inspiring me to write this story.

**This is an updated version **

_**Lesson 1: The Ending and the Beginning**_

_**Tonight the sunset means so much**_

_**The one thing that you know you'll never touch**_

The dark clouds enveloped the night sky. It gave off a depressing ambiance over the small town of Risembool. But the darkness in her blue eyes made a more sorrowful look. It was a never ending cycle of suffering as sad and miserable thoughts lingered in her mind.

She was living alone now. Pinako died a year ago and that was only the beginning of her misery. Al last visited her during her grandmother's funeral. He apologized for not able to go home as often as possible. He was too engrossed in perfecting Western alchemy with May. But Winry knew the real reason behind it. Al had taken a liking toward May and he wishes to stay by her side. This was okay for Winry but she felt a little jealous of May knowing she had someone beside her. If only Edward would come home to her as well.

"Ed… how long are you going to make me wait?"

She could still remember the day he left for the West. She can clearly recall the promise they made for each other. But somehow the phrase _promises are meant to be broken_ was becoming a harsh reality. She had patiently waited for him, even overlooking his absence on Pinako's service. But after only six months she received the most shocking news of her life. A letter arrived addressed to her. It was from a certain man who taught Edward about Western alchemy. The man sadly apologized for the death of Edward Elric.

"No this isn't true! How? No! ED!"

Winry could not comprehend how someone like Ed could die. It was not possible. She could not even fathom a world without him. She was lost. In a span of a year she lost her only family- her grandmother and her two brothers.

Al received the terrible news as well. He went back to Risembool knowing Winry needed someone to share her grief into. Al was trying to be strong. He tried to restrain himself especially around Winry. He knew of her sorrow and Al, being the gentleman as he, is refused to break down for the sake of his childhood friend.

But Winry knew all too well that Al was putting up that infamous armor act, which is incapable of showing emotions. She appreciated his kindness but every once in a while she allowed himself to cry over her shoulders. Al took comfort in Winry's embrace. He could feel her distress as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Winry. If only we haven't separated... Maybe things would have not turned this way. It's my fault for not being there" Al blamed himself.

Winry simply gave her a hug and reassured him that it wasn't anyone's fault. If only those words would enlighten her grieving heart as well.

"_Brother I thought you hated making Winry cry. You're so stupid brother", _Al thought to himself as he held her closer.

After a few weeks, Al went on his way back to Xing. He was surprised that it was Winry who told her to go back. She knew that someone was waiting for him and was probably getting worried as well. She knew the pain of waiting all too well. Al generously asked her to go with him but she declined. After making sure that Winry would be alright alone he set off. He waved goodbye to his once childhood crush. She was always constantly being there for them. That is what he admired most about Winry. His silhouette faded with the sun. Winry felt a shiver of loneliness crawled on her spine. She was all alone. There's no one to wait for anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks once more.

_**I'll give you half of my life, so give me yours!**_

She could still hear the tone of his voice. She felt that Edward – alive or dead- kept haunting her.

"Ed you're an idiot. Allowing yourself to die just like that. Leaving me alone when you promised not to. I should have been the one to killed you, you moron. What happened Ed please tell me..."

Endless tears flowed from her blue orbs. Curled up in a ball she cried herself to sleep.

X

X

X

In a course of a year she found herself incapable of working with auto mail. Garfiel understood her situation and thus allowed her time to cope with her loss. She spent her days locked up in her room. She hardly ate anything. She looked fragile and weak but her spirit was more crushed. Days and nights left her alone in her melancholy.

Eventually Winry stood on her own feet again. She couldn't allow herself to drown in misery anymore. Besides Edward would have not wanted it to end this way, she knew that he wanted her to be happy. Slowly she was trying to recuperate. And through time she gradually accepted what happened – the death of her grandmother, the moving out of Alphonse and the bereavement of Edward.

"Hey Ed. It's been a while since I talked to you without those tears. I wanted to tell you I'm moving to Central. I was offered a job to help soldiers who lost their arms and legs through auto mail. I'm also going to study medicine and become a doctor equipped with the technology of auto mail. I want to help others. After all weren't you the one who told me that my hands were meant to save, not kill, people? Thanks Ed for making me realized that. I love you Ed. Ughh.. stupid tears.. They still won't stop. Good bye Ed..."

She turned away from the gravestone and headed toward the setting sun. The sunset looked so beautiful. It was almost within her grasp. But she knew that not everything is possible. There would always be an ending to something beautiful. And as she sat on the train seat, she bid farewell to her old life hoping a better life awaits her.

X

X

X

Author's Note: Again this is an updated version. I had to correct some errors. Please review! :3


	2. Lesson 2: Dreams and Reality

**This is an updated version**

**Lesson 2: Dreams and Reality**

_**Like the feeling, the real thing **_

_**I reach out for that sweet dream**_

_**But somehow the darkness wakes me up**_

_The wind blew cool scents toward the family having a happy picnic together. They looked so happy it was almost picture perfect. Two kids, an older boy and a younger girl, were indulging themselves with a tasty apple pie. The boy successfully sneaked a spoonful of the girl's apple pie which of course made the young girl burst into tears and soon enough they were skirmishing with one another. _

"_Why you jerk!" yelled the little blonde _

"_It's too bad for you. You're too slow", answered the young boy_

"_And you're short for your age!" the girl sarcastically replied back_

"_Who are you calling short! That's it! I'm going to squash you!" cried the now pissed lad_

_A couple came in between their little squabbles. They stopped them just in time before they end up killing each other. A young lady with long blonde strands of hair held the young girl in her hands. She reassured her that she would get another slice of the pie to stop the child from crying. But it was her beautiful smile that ultimately calmed the girl down. _

"_Now dear, wipe those tears away. Girls do not look pretty when they cry remember that" she explained_

_Meanwhile a man with a golden hair held in a pony tail tried to catch the boy as he was able to escape from his grip. The two boys chased each other around providing such a wonderful entertainment for the girls. After a long and tiring chase they found themselves laying in their backs on the green meadows. _

"_Hey dad, do you think I'm short?" asked the boy_

"_Hell no! Don't ever let anyone call you short! Show them what you got son!" the man took pride in his words._

"_Mom said you used to be shorter than her. I guess I'll grew eventually" he teased while sticking his tongue out_

"_Hey hey! What was that supposed to mean" he threw his arms around his son and both played wrestling_

_After a couple of rounds, the boy fell asleep with his little sister beside him as if nothing happened._

"_They look just like you and Al when you two fought and made up", she reminisced_

"_Weren't you with us as well? You're so tomboyish", he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders_

"_At least I wasn't short" she snorted_

"_Hey I'm taller than you now!" he gave emphasis on the taller part_

"_You sure are. That's why I married you!" _

"_Hey am I supposed to be flattered with that?" _

_She couldn't help but laugh and soon after he was laughing with her. They looked so satisfied with one another._

"_I love you Mr. Edward Elric"_

"_I love you too Mrs. Winry Elric"_

_Together they sat and watched the sun set. It gave off warm radiance. The couple's eyes sparkled with happiness. What a happy family they have. They hoped that this feeling would never end. _

"Ms. Rockbell?" a familiar voice startled her.

I guess she was still a Rockbell and not an Elric. What a wonderful dream she just had. She slowly opened her eyes and found a raven-haired man in front of her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just surprised to see you here" he apologized.

"No, it's okay. Please have a seat, Brigadier General" she kindly offered.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang thanked her kindness. It has been a long time since he last saw Winry as well. He knew of her situation. He was also shocked when he heard the news of the older Elric's death. He treated those boys with a fatherly composure. Although he never showed it he deeply cared for them when they were still searching for ways to recover their bodies. He knew all too well the mourning that Winry was enduring.

Winry looked at the brigadier general with her poker face. She did not know how to begin their conversation. She knew what the major had been through as well. He married Colonel Riza Hawkeye shortly after the former Fuhrer King/ homunculus named Wrath died. They lived a happy life together though they never had kids.

However during an internal conflict, Riza used herself as a shield in an approaching bullet to protect her husband's life. She was shot in a critical area of her body. It wasn't long before she died. Winry heard of this from Al but during that period she was too engrossed in her own agony to leave town and join the service. Winry felt a little guilty now that she was in front of Roy. But she knew that Roy understood her condition.

The Brigadier General lost the spark in his eyes perhaps Winry did too. He looked weak and lost like a missing puppy that hasn't eaten for days. There was clear weight loss. Still Roy kept a good face. He was still as ravishing as ever. Perhaps even better looking if he had worn his military uniform. Winry often thought that Roy looked best in it. Still it was obvious that Roy and even she were not in their usual selves.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." They both blurted out at the same time.

This made an even more awkward situation between the two. But instead of digging a deeper hole they both managed to just laugh it out. It felt like forever since those two last showed smiles on their faces.

"Ms. Rockbell.." Roy tried to open a topic.

"Please call me Winry" she offered politely

"Sure Winry"

The atmosphere was obviously getting heavier. The two were trying to find ways to talk to each other like how normal people do. Roy couldn't stand seeing Winry in such a manner so he bravely started a conversation.

"So are you heading to Central?" he inquired carelessly

The answer was pretty obvious. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.

"Yes, I was offered a job there. I get to study medicine and practice auto mail at the same time. Since I badly needed the job I took the offer" she explained.

"That's interesting. You can gain further information and learn new techniques as well" he congratulated.

Winry flashed a smile and he smiled back. She could feel the stiffness in his voice. But there was also a tone of loneliness. She saw herself in Roy's actions. It had only been a year and a half since Riza died. Ed died two years ago. The impact must have been great on his shoulders. He lost a friend and a wife.

"So are you heading back as well? I heard you took a leave." Winry asked.

"Yes, I'm returning to my job. It's been a while. My subordinates must have wrecked the place already" Roy tried to joke.

"Well trust military dogs to run around freely while their master is away", Winry replied.

"I'm starting to think I want another leave instead of putting with those rascals", he immediately remarked

"I bet you do!" Winry giggled

"But then again no one is fit to train those wild dogs", Roy felt proud

"I trust you'll survive. I hope you'll be okay", Winry smiled.

"Thank you. Same goes for you too", he smiled back.

There was sincerity in his voice. And maybe there was also one in her voice which made the heavy air lighter. They talked about their jobs and other things still they were careful not to go beyond each other's comfort zone. Both of them appreciated the moment, a casual talk between two friends.

The bell whistled loudly interrupting their discussion. They finally arrived at Central Station. Roy helped Winry in her luggage and kindly offered a ride to her apartment. Winry graciously accepted. The drive was silent but comforting. The uneasiness and tension that built around them were slowly crumbling down. There was an indescribable feeling of comfort. It was a refreshing sensation for their aching hearts.

"So this is the last one of your bags" Roy said as he moved in the remaining luggage.

"Thank you so much. Without your help it might have taken me forever to carry these things" she let out a sigh of relief

"It's no problem. Here, take this it's the number in my office you can call me any time" he said as he handed her a business card

"Oh. Thank you. Who am I to reject a Brigadier general's help?" she answered quite flirtatiously

Then something weird happened. Roy's face turned a little softer. The lines on his face temporarily disappeared as he gazed over Winry's beautiful smile. Out of embarrassment, he quickly blurted out.

"I have to go. I need to report back to Central. See you soon Winry"

Roy bid his goodbye as he left her apartment. He drove his car and saw Winry waving through his rear side mirror. He had a smile imprinted on his face. The look unfortunately lasted only until he reached his office.

"The major is back"

"There he is. Quickly salute to him!"

Murmurs and silent talks, which he could keenly pick up, filled the place. The happy smile on his face disappeared quickly and turned into that stern rough look. Things didn't get any better when he reached his office.

It was chaos everywhere. Paper works were piling up in his desk; the place was dusty as if no one bothered to clean it up. I guess this happens when the new Fuhrer King is a carefree old guy. His team was startled at his unexpected return.

"Brigadier General Mustang, Sir" they echoed

"Gentlemen, did anyone thought of cleaning this hellhole place? I left for a year and this happened."

Everyone remained silent. And without any other orders they hurriedly grabbed any cleaning equipment and began their jobs as apparently new utility workers.

"I guess he is back" Lt. Ross remarked

"Good to have him back" added Warrant Officer Falman

Roy sat in his chair and looked away from the mountain of paper works. He stared at the sun shining brightly in Central. This place was too nostalgic for him. If it wasn't for his promise to Riza he would have quit the military. He wondered what her reason could be for him to stay.

"_She must be punishing me as always",_ Roy thought to himself.

He still thought that any minute now Riza would scold her for the half finished and poorly done papers. But the room remained quiet as he started on his work. No one was going to shout at him anymore. It now only seems to be a distant dream. How he wished that he could stay there but the dark truth has now awakened him.


	3. Lesson 3: Warmth of a New Love

**This is an updated version**

**Lesson 3: The Warmth of a New Love**

_**I felt this emptiness before**_

_**But for all the times that I've been broken**_

_**I still run right back for more**_

He should be used to it by now but he still wasn't. The early Sunday morning rays crept inside his big apartment. There was something missing. There was no breakfast set on the table. There were no clean clothes hanging on his cabinet. There were scattered clothes from his luggage which have not made their way to the laundry. There was no sweet voice and a light shrug to wake him and greet him a good morning. Well scratch the last part, the first thing he heard in the morning was her top voice commanding him to get up and when he doesn't he gets a gun pointed at him. That surely brings his sleeping self up. But the place seemed awfully silent. It looked deserted even. He hasn't been back here for a year after all. It was too nostalgic but it was still his home no matter how dirty and neglected it appeared.

Roy made his way to the kitchen. He managed to avoid the piles of laundry and books on the floor. He was surprised he could even distinguish which part was the kitchen under these circumstances. He kept a mental note to himself to clean the place up. He scoured the area for food but his mission was a failure. There were no signs of edible foods in his abode. Grumpily he got up and changed to some jogging pants and a sweater. He could use the jog to the nearby grocery store while he was at it. He badly needed to shape up.

The grocery was farther than he thought. It seemed to be that his stamina could not keep up anymore. It was a good thing that the store had a small dining area outside. He eagerly took a bite out of his sandwich.

"At this rate, you'll get killed easily with that weak shape of yours", a familiar voice cried in his mind.

He sneered at the thought. His mind kept playing tricks on him. And this was enough to stir the temper mental fire alchemist into a wreck. He was about to lose it more when a sudden image appeared in front of him, an image of his deceased wife. He must have been still half-asleep but the face became clearer.

A girl with a long blonde hair kept in a nice pony tail, sweaty from jogging as well, was approaching the grocery store. But she had a slimmer and curvier body. Her face looked younger as well. Her blue eyes were substitute for Riza's fiery ones. From afar anyone could have mistaken her for a younger Hawkeye but as she came close there was uniqueness in her. She wasn't his Hawkeye. She was someone else, someone familiar to the alchemist.

"Oh hey Roy. Good morning", she paid courtesy as she saw the brigadier general

"Good morning to you too, Winry" he quickly snapped from his trance

"You went for a jog as well. I thought I tried to exercise myself seeing that I'll be working with the Central big boys", she grinned

"You'll manage just fine. Throw them a wrench at their face and they'll soon behave", Roy immediately mentally killed himself after saying this. He knew far too well that he has crossed a certain limit by mentioning a wrench and the idea of smashing someone in it. He was about to change the topic when Winry decided to do it on her own.

"I used to take Den out for a walk; it turned out he ran all over town. I ended up building my stamina. That's pretty much my exercise back then" she said without mentioning or even accusing him. She gave the best look she could afford.

Knowing full well not to ask many other questions, Roy simply gave her an equal smile.

"_Incredible even she has a dog",_ Roy thought to himself. He then offered her something to eat.  
>Winry upon hearing her stomach grumbled agreed to his offer.<p>

"Thanks for the treat. I'm honored to eat with, let alone be treated by the Brigadier General", she tried to say it in that high pitch voice which men simply adores.

Roy gave out a good laugh. "You know that was sarcastic of you", still holding up his laughter.

Winry joined in the laughter. She really liked being in his presence ever since they met at the train. It made her at ease. Little did she knew that the feeling was mutual between them. Roy felt the light worry free feeling when he was around her as well. It was very strange since the two of them were not that close before. After all Ed didn't like it when Winry sticked to the flame alchemist very much. Winry did not understand why. He seemed to pass her standards.

"Uhm Roy will you stop by my apartment for dinner?" she felt herself blush on her choice of words. It looked like she just asked him out.

"Not that it means something! I need to pay you for the help you've been giving me these past few days. You kept me company in the train and helped me move in. Now you treated me breakfast. You know a gratitude kind of thing. Not the other kind of thing", she quickly added trying to hide her embarassment

"It's a date then", Roy sarcastically whispered in her ears. He then jogged off to the opposite sides leaving a very flustered Winry.

"It's not a date!" she screamed on top of her lungs startling the other customers

He heard her scream for a far. He had this weird goofy grin on his face. He didn't know why he did that. But it felt good in the inside. He hurried along to his apartment and was looking forward for dinner.

X

X

X

It was seven o'clock sharp and the frantic Winry was running around her apartment. She spent the whole morning cleaning, re arranging the furniture, and of course preparing the meals for dinner. She didn't know why she was so anxious. It's not like it was a date. And she clearly told Roy that. But here she was putting up a casual dress and fixing herself up applying a light shade of natural make-up.

"What am I doing? It's not a date!" she screamed in her mind. A knock on the door made her heart jump. She quickly finished up before opening the door.

There he was outside her apartment standing tall and firm. He looked ravishing even in his typical Sunday wear. Winry could not help but blush. She was always used to seeing the man in his uniform it was like a different side of him. It looked like someone coming home after a long day's work excited to see what's for dinner.

"Good evening Winry" Roy greeted when he noticed her spacing out.

"Uh yes please come in" she welcomed

Roy could feel her tense out.

"Relax Winry. I'm sure you'll make a great date", he joked.

"Stop that! I told you this isn't what you're thinking", she responded

"I'll think of it however I like. And don't you think shouting will give you a bad impression", Roy was laughing.

"Whatever. Make yourself comfortable while I prepare the food", she turned away with a tomato for a face. He was still laughing while he made his way to the couch.

When she was out of sight, Winry smiled to herself.

"_The Brigadier General must have been joking to ease my nerves. He must have noticed how stiff I was and this was his way of putting my nerves away"_

She took the kind gestures even though it made her go red.

Winry was juggling the bowl of soup and the main course towards the table. She was having a hard time holding the hot bowl. While making her way, she felt herself slipping but she was quickly caught by the man who was just sitting in the couch mere seconds ago. Their eyes had never met this close. They could feel each other's breath with this short distance they had. Their faces were obviously growing redder by the minute. None of them were paying any attention to the spilled soup and broken glass on the floor. Both of them rested their sight on one another carefully studying each other faces.

"_His face is so close to mine. I have never been this close to a man before. His black eyes filled with flushed concern for me. I can feel him gasping for air as he hurriedly dash to save me from falling to the hot soup and the shattered glass from the bowl. The reaction in his face still intact, it looked like he was worried then satisfied at his rescue as if this was the first time he saved someone. His grip around my waist feels a little tighter as well. It's as if every second that passes, he is drawing me nearer to him"_

"_Her face is so close to mine. It's been a long time since I have been this close to a woman before. Her blue orbs filled with fear and confusion. I can feel her gradually catching her breath. She must be sighing with relief by the now. The reaction in her face still intact; it looked like she was scared for her life then after realizing she was out of trouble her face became a little softer. Her grip around my shoulder feels a little tighter as well. It's as if every second that passes she is drawing me nearer to her._

They were still glancing at one another. At a point when they realized it was suddenly becoming awkward, they brushed each other away. They looked away from one another unable to stare for now. And when they finally had the courage to speak, there were still obvious signs of discomfiture.

"Thanks. That was clumsy of me" she shyly admitted trying to laugh a little

"It's no problem. Next time you should be more careful", there was a hint of coldness in his voice.

"I'm really sorry" she spoke with a low voice.

"Sorry isn't enough you know. What if you got hurt? What if I wasn't able to save you? You could have gotten badly injured!" he spoke harsher now.

"It's nothing to worry about. The worst that could have happened was me ending up with minor cuts and a slight burn" she protested

"Well you can't be sure of everything now! Can you!" that came out more of a shock both for Winry and Roy.

"I know. I learned that in a hard way! And so did you!" she backfired

There was a long pause between them. The silence in the room felt suffocating. It was clear that both got hurt. It was even clearer that no one wanted it to turn out this way. No one dared to speak. They were afraid that they would hurt each other more. Until the alchemist did something that he and Winry could never expected.

He wrapped Winry in a tight embrace with his arms completely around her. He felt weak and sorry. He acted on impulse. He was so selfish. He did not consider Winry's feeling. He felt embarrassed and guilty. He simply did not want to take chances anymore. Never. After what happened to Hawkeye, he couldn't bring himself not being able to save the one he loves.

Winry was taken aback by his action but she could feel the warmth of his clinch. Instead of pushing him aside for the cruel words he said, she pulled him closer. She was partially involved and guilty as well. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes to Roy's shirt. He could feel the tears flowing from her eyes. How he hated making or hearing a girl cry. It was something he could never tolerate. So he let go of her. Winry was surprised.

"Geez you make a pretty lousy date" Roy sneered

"Why is that?" she said while putting her tears away

"Well you managed to make a complete fool out of yourself, ruin the dinner you made and you have nerves showing that snotty face in front of me"

"Well excuse me for not being Miss Perfect for the Brigadier General"

"But still you make a Brigadier General get a run for his money. You got me real scared back there" he openly admitted.

"Really?" Winry asked in a hush voice

She caught him blushing again. Trying to hide the embarrassment he quickly resorted to another topic.

"Hey fix yourself up. It seems like we're going out for dinner", still concealing his face

"I guess it can't be helped" Winry sighed. All her efforts wasted. She asked him to wait while she changed for a cleaner dress.

"For the record you are going to pay since you were the one who asked me out" he shouted by her bedroom door.

"That's so mean of you!" she screamed from the inside

"Well that's what you get for being one lousy date" he insulted back

"It's not like I was trying to be perfect for you" she slurred as she opened her bedroom door

Roy was astounded with the girl in front of her. Winry was wearing her usual get-up, a white tank top with a cardigan jacket and a mini skirt. She noticed that he was staring at her. She decided to play a little pay back.

"I didn't know that you like me wearing this old stuff. Why didn't you just said so", she grinned

That must have caught him off guard. But instead of thinking of any more witted excuses he simply told the truth.

"You're a very interesting girl Winry"

Now she was the one who was blushing so hard. He laughed at her face and they were starting their bickering once again. The peaceful street of Central was filled with their exchange of insults and jokes. But within their playful squabbles were two persons beginning to understand one another.

They never thought that it would be this easy. They thought they could never open up after the pain they went through. But it seemed like it was distant memory. The scar was starting to heal and conceal. It was a start of a blossoming relationship, they both secretly hoped.

X

X

X

_Finally I'm back. I'm going to find you Winry. _

A man in the shadows clearly in pain was making his way to the small town of Riseembool.


	4. Lesson 4:The Burning Flame of Passion

**This is an updated version**

**Lesson 4: The Burning Flame of Passion**

_**You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now**_

_**You'd think that I'd somehow figure out**_

_**That when you strike a match**_

_**You're bound to feel the flame**_

The man was heavily panting while running towards the green meadows of the small town. It was dark and it looked like it was about to rain but he didn't care, he ran frantically until he reached his final destination. He looked awful like he wasn't able to eat or sleep in his life time. Any minute now he would arrive home collapsing at the old Rockbell's porch. He picked up his pace as the house came within his sight. Beyond his greasy face was the excitement of finally being able to return home.

"_It's getting closer. Please wait for me granny, Al … Winry"_ he cried to himself.

It's been a long time since he was able to return. He would have a lot of explaining to do especially to Winry. He desperately hoped that a wrench would welcome him. At least he could be sure that Winry has been waiting for him. He was expecting Al to give him a sermon of his irresponsibility which the motion will then be seconded by Granny Pinako. Winry would then hug him in a tight embrace after dealing some heavy blows on his head, a sign that everything between them would be okay. Granny would then fix him something to eat and he'll finally get a good sleep. He'll be back home and will stay home to fulfill the promise he left.

Imagine his dismay when he reached the place with no lights on. What's weirder was that there was no flying wrench in sight. He felt his heart fell down his chest. The shock of no one waiting for him came hard. He never felt this way before and he didn't know how to react. He fell on his knees with his palms covering his face.

"_They're gone"_

He gathered up enough strength to attempt to go inside. The door was locked but it was no problem, Ed could quickly transmute it open. I guess getting his alchemy back had its upside although right now he would give it up for a family and warm fire inside but only a cold chill welcomed him. As expected no one was around. The tears he was holding back finally poured out.

He couldn't stand doing nothing but he had no strength left anymore. He decided to rest for now and continue his search in the morning. He went to Winry's room and immediately his mind was filled with memories of her. He dropped to her bed and sulked to himself. He was going to have to wait before he could feel that warmth he was desperately searching for.

"_So this is what it feels like to wait..Where are you Winry?" _

X

X

X

Meanwhile on a café near her apartment, Winry was enjoying dinner with Roy after her clumsy actions. The once beautiful evening turned into a stormy night as heavy rain poured outside.

"Hey look it's raining. I just love the rain. For me it washes away everything- the pain, the hurting memories" she believed hard

"Huh? But that's not rain. That's a storm building up" he interrupted her rain-dreaming.

"You're just bitter because you're useless when it rains" she laughed. She remembered Edward telling him how futile the Flame Alchemist was whenever this was the weather. She laughed at the thought.

"Hey that's not true! I can decompose the water to hydrogen and oxygen! Then I'll use the oxygen to make flames! I'm not useless at all!" he quickly defended

"I'll think of it however I like. Don't you think being so defensive all of a sudden would change my opinions?" she said sarcastically

"Don't you have any original insults of your own?" he mocked back

"Well I learn from the best" she winked

"Oh yes I can clearly deduce that" he laughed back

They were both having a good time despite the darkness that surrounded them outside. They were engrossed in each other's stories. Both of them interested at one another. Time seemed to fly so fast. The store owner had to remind them that it was near to closing time. But the weather outside remained the same with the heavy rain fall and chilly strong gust of wind. There were no cabs travelling as well.

"How will we get home at this rate?" Roy was starting to devise a plan when Winry took his hand and pulled him to the rain.

"Come on lets run. My apartment isn't far from here. We can call a cab from my home phone" she said as she dragged him, her grip tighter.

Roy observed Winry's action. He noticed her eyes sparkling brightly amidst the heavy rain. It's as if the stars found a better place to shine from. Her rosy skin emitted a certain glow in the dark. She played in the rain. She looked like a dancing fairy, a very beautiful one for that matter.

"Hey you, what's with that face? Lighten up and enjoy the rain" she shouted with her arms rising and feeling every drop.

"I told you. This is not a rain! This is a storm!" he shouted back but Winry didn't seem to care. And at that moment for the very first time in his life, he allowed the rain to engulf him. Winry told him that the rain washes away everything. So he surrendered and loosened his stance. He offered to the rain all his misery and allowed it to bathe himself clean again. How refreshing he had felt, like the weight of his problems gone in an instant.

"_Winry must be doing the same thing_" he thought to himself. She must be letting the rain wash away her pain as well. He smiled and played with her. They even managed to take part in a little game of catch in the storm. By the time they got to her apartment they were dripping wet. They simply laughed at their childish antics.

"Here's a towel" Winry handed over to Roy.

"I'll go call a cab. You can hit the shower while waiting" she added

And right on cue the lights went out. There was no dial tone on her phone as well. It was dark in the room when Roy produced flames out of nowhere.

"There must have been damage in the wires somewhere" Roy concluded

There was silence in the room once again.

"_What do I do? Roy can't go outside with this condition. Should I ask him to stay? But that would be too awkward"_ She blushed while thinking of the thought that Roy might stay over for the night. She was startled by his voice.

"I guess I have to leave now. I'll manage somehow" Roy said as he headed toward the door

As he was about to leave, Winry found herself stopping him by his arm.

"You should stay here. It's too dangerous even for you" she shyly suggested

Secretly Roy was jumping for joy. A part of him did not want to leave just yet and it seemed like he got his wish.

"You're a fast one Winry. Asking me for dinner now staying at your apartment" he had this evil grin in his face to conceal his blush

"Well you're free to go if you don't like!" Winry turned away to hide her red face.

"I think I would take your offer to stay" Roy said with an appreciative tone in his voice

Winry's face turned even a darker shade of red. She hoped that the darkness hid her emotions.

"I'll go look for something you can wear" she hurriedly walked away grabbing a flash light.

She marched towards her room. She must have something for him to wear here after all she works with big and baggy clothes. She found some of Al's clothes she brought along just in case.

"Here they are Al's" she said as she gave Roy a shirt and a pair of pants

Roy gave him a devilish look.

"You have such a dirty mind! I only have it for emergency purposes!" she exclaimed

Roy just laughed at her.

"You are such a kid. I'll go get changed. You should too" he said as he turned to the bathroom

It's a good thing there are two bathrooms in her apartment. The other one is located inside her bedroom. She dashed inside to change as well. She has been feeling very uneasy. There's a man in her apartment probably stripping down by now and changing in to fresh clothes. The thought made a very flustered look in Winry. Seeing as there's nothing much she could do about it, she simply hoped that it'll turn out all right.

Roy looked funny in Al's clothes. It's too small for him but it beats walking around in wet clothes. Winry could not help but laugh at Roy's look and the irritated expression he was making.

"Are you finish entertaining yourself?" he asked sarcastically

But Winry still won't stop. She found it very hysterical.

"I wonder what your comrades will think when they see you in that clothing" she was still laughing

"Well whose fault is it?" he asked sardonically

"Whatever just be thankful you're out of your damp clothes" she pointed out

"Who do you think I have to thank that for?" Roy reminded her ironically

Winry made a grumpy sound realizing she lost this round. When her mind wasn't filled with competing antics with Roy, she soon realized the awkwardness of the situation. A grown man and a woman alone and trapped in a room where there was a building storm outside. Now where did she saw that movie? And how did it ended? When she remembered the ending, the sound her heart was making was louder than the hustling wind.

She looked over at Roy. His face seemed to be calm and relax. He portrayed that cool and distant look which he is so infamously known for.

"_He is sitting next to me but his mind must be in some faraway place_. _I wonder what he could be thinking. Could he be thinking about her?" _Winry thought to herself.

She remembered Edward with the same gaze in his golden eyes. Whenever she worked with his auto mail arm, she would notice how far-off he can be. She would go on chatting with him but he just lay there and did not respond. Winry did not felt insulted by this because she knew Edward was in a deep thought, a place where she can never reach him. No matter what she did, she never had the impression that she finally caught up with him.

This saddened her a lot. She was always being kept in the shadow. Though she knew the reason why Ed and Al did this, she often wished that they could be more honest and open with her. And until the very end of Ed's life, he died without any explanation. Again she was deprived of the details.

Now a different man with the same look was right beside her. A man, she was starting to develop feelings for. She could not deny that being with Roy made her feel better. And right now being stuck inside her apartment with him didn't seem like a bad idea.

"You should go take a rest" Roy suddenly spoke

"Oh right. You must be tired as well. You sure you'll be okay here in the couch?" she asked.

"It'll do just fine unless you want me to stay with you. We could cuddle up in the rain" Roy smirked and batted his eyelashes jokingly. A wrench suddenly hit him in his head, which caught him unexpectedly.

"Man where did that came from? I was just joking" Roy said still in pain

Winry was about to say something when a sudden flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder startled her. She did not notice that she buried her head on Roy's chest. Ever since she was a child she developed a fear for thunders and lightning. She often crawled to her parent's or Granny Pinako's beds. She would do the same thing with Edward and Alphonse when they stay for the night as well. And now that she was a grown woman, she could not get over her fears. She was gripping Roy's shirt tightly.

When the thunder and lightning wouldn't stop, she became more afraid. Tears were building up in her eyes and she wouldn't calm down. Her screams were competing with the noise that the rampaging storm was creating.

"Please don't leave me alone Roy" she uttered

She didn't care if that sounded wrong or anything. Right now, she needed someone to be with. And no one was perfect for the job but the man she was holding on to with.

Roy brought her closer to his chest. He lifted her chin and saw the tears flooding from her eyes. He wiped those tears smoothly with his fingers. He could feel the softness of her face. He gave her a little smile and embraced her firmly.

"I will never do that", he whispered to her ears which calmed Winry down

"_She has been through a lot. She acts tough and rough with that wrench of hers but she is still as innocent as a child"_ he thought

During the time they spent together, Roy would compare her to Riza. They had close physical appearance. They were excellent in their respective professions. Both managed to keep up with his antics. They could understand and read between the lines. But what made Winry different was her tendency to be protected.

Riza would always protect Roy with her whole life. But with Winry, Roy felt like he was the one protecting her. Winry allowed him to be the hero. She gave him another reason to live on. He always thought that he had reached his goals already. That his missions were finally accomplished after Riza died. But now this girl, he was wrapping his arms into, opened a whole new chapter in his life.

"Thank you so much Roy" she replied while looking at his eyes.

The next moment happened faster than the time interval between a lightning and a thunder. The flames went off as his mouth was on her neck and it slowly crept into her face, moving towards her red lips. Roy's lips were heavily pressed on hers. He was kissing her feverishly and she reciprocated the action. They were slowly making their way to the bedroom in the dark while stripping off each other's clothes. He laid her gently in bed. She could feel his weight on her back. She had her hands and knees against the mattress. His hands were burning down on her sides. Then his arms gracefully moved their way to her waist, encircling them tightly. He then pulled her up against him passionately.

They were both enjoying the heat their bodies were giving off. Both could feel them sweating despite the cold weather. Roy would start slow and careful as he digs deeper inside of Winry. She would brush his hair and tighten her grip every time he would push himself closer against her. He played with her full breasts, gripping them harder and harder.

He would position her carefully and give her suggestions. Winry did as she was told obediently. They were both emitting complimenting sounds. Roy would give her time to breathe as he blows across her skin. Even though it was pitching dark, they could feel the gravity of their stares at one another.

Winry was feeling a different kind of pain. She wouldn't even categorize this as painful. It felt good, getting even better every moment. Their bare skins on top of the other, none of them wanted to stop. Roy was feeling good as well. Winry's body was a dream come true for most males and he felt lucky to have touched it the way he pleased.

The night seemed to go on forever for the two people playing in the dark. For the first time Edward or Riza weren't haunting them in their sleeps. Tonight they were busy making love with one another.

X

X

X

Edward was tossing himself around Winry's bed. He could smell the scent of the girl he misses so much. He looked outside the window, the storm still getting stronger. He remembered how Winry gets scared at thunders and lightning.

"_Who could be comforting her at a time like this?"_ tears then rolled from his eyes


	5. Lesson 5:The Heart of a Soldier

**This is an updated version**

**Lesson 5: The Heart of a Soldier in Battle**

_**You think that I'd learn the cost of love**_

_**And paid that price long enough**_

_**But still I drive myself right through the pain**_

"Hey wake up sleepy head. You're going to be late for your first day", Roy shrugged the sleeping Winry, attempting to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Five more minutes", she responded, still half-asleep

"_And I thought I was the lazy one"_ Roy thought to himself. He smiled as he observed how tired Winry was. He could not blame her though, last night was incredible. He gave off an even bigger smirk.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep for today but don't blame me if you lose your job" he warned

"What? Oh God, what time is it?" she suddenly jumped off from her bed, still naked. She grabbed the blanket sheet and headed straight to the bathroom. Her head was still throbbing hard and her body so sore from their late night activity. Despite the aches, she was happy. She never felt happier in her life. Her cranky mood turned lighter as she walked out the bathroom and into the dining area.

There it was a full and healthy breakfast waiting for her. She hurriedly made her way to Roy, who was apparently wearing her apron, to give him a big hug.

"Good morning" he greeted as he held her tighter

"It really is a good morning" she blushed

"Well I would love to do this the whole morning but you have to eat or you'll be late" he reminded her

"Correction, I am late" she frowned

"Well it's your fault for staying up _way _late last night" he winked and Winry could not help but turn pink

There they were enjoying breakfast. Well sort of, both were gobbling their foods as fast as they could. It was a pity they could not savor their first morning together. But they knew that this wouldn't be the last time they'll be doing this and this made them very satisfied.

After munching their breakfast like Gluttony, Roy drove Winry in his car all the way to Central HQ. It's very lucky of them to be working at the same place. Since Roy was a Brigadier General he had his "privileges" when he turned in tardy. But for Winry, the first timer, it wasn't looking pretty good.

She arrived an hour late and her new boss didn't seem to buy her excuses.

"Ms. Rockbell what you showed today is very irresponsible. You should be aware that time is money" he scolded her. Winry could not help but nod in agreement.

While she was busy talking with the head mechanic, the men from the shop were busy eyeing and talking about the new comer.

"Look there's the newbie. I can't believe a girl got accepted in here" a mechanic whispered to his co-worker

"I heard that she was the one who made the auto mail for the Fullmetal Alchemist" he replied in a hush voice.

"What? Wasn't she the girlfriend of the Fullmetal?" someone asked

"I don't know. Some said she is" a man replied

"I wish she was mine" another one said

"Bummer, State alchemists get all the pretty girls and this one is a mechanic with a hot body to go around with!" he sighed

"Well at least we get to see a female entity around here, a very gorgeous one for that matter" another mechanic butted in and let out a malicious grin

"I guess we will have something different to observe at from now on, if you know what I mean" someone chuckled

"Come on let's go introduce ourselves" they all said in unison

Little did they know that an irritated Mustang was eavesdropping in their conversation, he was aggravated enough to step out of the car, grabbing his still wet coat, and went toward Winry and her boss. He looked like he was about to kill someone, make that everyone.

"Look it's Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist!" a man said, loud enough for everyone to stop what they're doing and pay courtesy to the approaching state alchemist.

"Why is he wearing baggy clothes?" someone whispered. Unfortunately for him Roy had an ear of a dog; he heard his little compliment and gave him an angry look.

"Brigadier General Mustang, what brings you here?" the head mechanic asked as he took his hand out for a shake.

"Sir I would deeply like to apologize for something" he said while turning his gaze around Winry who just gave him a confused look.

"For what?" the old man asked curiously

"I was the reason why Ms. Rockbell turned up late last night. I was with her the whole night. I am sorry for getting her into trouble with you" he said calmly

Everyone in the room had dropped their jaws especially Winry.

"_How could he be so calm and cool about it? He just publically declared something happened between us last night! And no normal person would do that! I am so going to screw that mouth of him tight shut!"_ she thought to herself, feeling embarrassed by Mustang's sudden declaration.

"Uh… It's okay.. Now I .. erm.. understand her tardiness" the head mechanic replied, obviously still shock from what he heard

Roy gave him a smile and went towards Winry. And if that wasn't enough to satisfy his mischievousness, he gave her a sweet kiss in front of everyone.

In front of the boys, a warning sign that they should not mess with the flame alchemist's new girlfriend.

In front of her boss, a clear tell that if something goes wrong he answers to him.

In front of the people passing by, so they could spread that she is the Flame Alchemist's girl, not the Fullmetal's.

Winry was bright red when Roy let go of her. He gave her a pat on the shoulders and whispered something in her ears, still loud enough for everyone to decipher.

"I'll pick you up later. We'll head to my apartment this time" he left with this accomplished grin in his face.

Winry just stood there, dumbfounded by everything Roy had said and did to her out in the open. The moment she was able to process everything, it was too late. He already drove off leaving her in a discomforting state.

Humiliated as she was, she had no choice but to start with her given work for today. The men went back to work with their auto mail silently. They knew best not to mess around with Winry unless they want to be burnt crisp to perfection.

Later that afternoon, the tension subsided. She was working harmoniously with the boys. Or so she thought. They were just behaving properly now afraid for their lives.

X

X

X

Roy Mustang arrived at his office two hours late. But he was feeling like royalty since no one would lecture him. He was full of himself until he got to his office.

"You're late" a heavy book smashed right through his face

"You don't have to remind me by throwing me this goddamn book Lieutenant Colonel Olivia Armstrong!" he protested

"That's what you get for being a slacker. Ever since Riza died you haven't done anything correct. You should forfeit your position for someone who deserves it more" her frankness still overpowering

"Well I was having a great day until you showed your face around here. Thank you very much" he barked back, disregarding her last remark.

"Then you'll even have a worse day after hearing this" she exclaimed

"What do you mean?" his eyes meeting hers

"Drachma's military power is significantly increasing. According to a very trusted source, they have been utilizing the power of Alchemy" she explained

"Alchemy? But the Drachmans do not practice alchemy" he questioned her

"Well I guess they got their hands around the stench you State Alchemists leave behind" she remarked rudely

"If that's true, this could mean war" he concluded

"A very big war would be breaking out any time soon, Alchemy vs. Alchemy" there was a hinge of fear in her voice

"Nothing of this circumstance had faced Amestris before. It was a common thing to possess Alchemy here in this country. But the Drachma had never had any citizens who could use alchemy, let alone their entire military personnel. Something is not right here. A war between alchemists of this proportion could cause unforeseen havoc and chaos" he retaliated

"Indeed it will. We know that the mountains surrounding North have been a great help in our geographical safety. We also have the impenetrable Northern wall to protect the country against unwanted situations. But the table folded, with alchemy it would be a piece of cake to break down that wall if ever they get across the mountains" she added

"Then why have you not conveyed this danger to the Fuhrer King himself?" he sounded anxious now

"I already did. As of right now the Fuhrer dispatched a large number of soldiers to North – gunmen, snipers and state alchemists alike" she replied

"What do you want from me then?" he asked

"Your team was assigned with the toughest part of the job" she smirked

"And what is that?" he asked again

"Your mission is right inside this envelope. Your team had been chosen to set this out because the Fuhrer believed that this is something personal especially for you" she said as she handed down the envelope.

He took the brown envelope from her. He was almost afraid to reach it. He was feeling something bad was about to happen. His intuition was usually goddamn correct.

"Way to start my morning Lieutenant Colonel" he said sarcastically

"My pleasure" she replied as she walked towards the door

"Shouldn't you be in North right now? You are their Ice Queen after all" he managed to joke

"Well Roy my soldiers were not trained to be puppies waiting for their masters' orders. We believe in survival of the fittest unlike you central babies" she said with pride as she closed down the door behind her

Roy went to sit in his desk. Lieutenant Colonel Olivia Armstrong's feistiness reminded him of Riza Hawkeye. He was looking at the picture of them together still placed in his desk. He smiled as he retraced her features before he placed the old picture at the lower drawer of his desk. He pulled out a new one from his bag, a photo frame with a blonde's picture in it. He sneakily stole this from her apartment while she was taking her bath. He gently placed it on top of his desk. And from this day on it would be his constant desk companion, maybe even inspiring him to do more paper works from now on. His smile turned even bigger. He would protect her from everything.

This thought brought him back to reality as he remembered the alarming information he just received. He quickly opened the envelop and was utterly shocked at what he just read.

"_This cannot be happening. And now it's my responsibility to carry out this mission? Now I get why Armstrong said that it was personal" _he grumpily thought while crumpling the piece of papers in his hand

X

X

X

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Winry was clocking out for the day. She was not surprised to see Roy's car parked outside the shop. What surprised her was he was carrying a bouquet of red roses. She went towards him gleefully.

"Now now a Brigadier General holding a lovely bunch of flowers is a rare sight. I must be in luck" she said as she put her hands together.

He turned red as he handed her the roses. He was looking straight at Winry. She looked beautiful even though she just worked at a greasy shop for hours. She still smelled as sweet despite the sweat she released. Her hair still fixed perfectly and her skin still soft like that of an angel's.

He could never give her up. He would never allow himself to lose someone again especially if that someone was as wonderful as Winry. He knew perfectly well of the mission he was assigned to. He knew that the sake of the country came first and the other second. But standing in front of her made her question the morals he strongly once believed in. If only there was a way to get out of it but he knew that there was none. So instead of trying to run away from it like a coward, he chose to stay despite the perils and risks.

But for this afternoon he was going to allow himself to be a little selfish. He would spend what was remaining of his time with the person who mattered most.

"Hey are you alright?" Winry asked with concern. She could tell something was troubling him

"Nothing, I just had a rough day at work" he felt bad after his half-lie

"Well I had a great day today because of you. My boss and the others seem to be nice and I think you had some sort of influence on them after your public display of affection this morning" she uttered

"I saw that you could use some help" he boasted

"Thanks Roy. I know your intentions for putting me in such a tight spot. And it was kind of you. So thank you" she flashed a sweet smile coupled with a blush across her cheeks

She caught him flabbergasted by her smile and she could not help but become happier. Roy looked at her with astonishment. It's as if it was the first time he saw a woman in his entire life. He held her in a warm embrace and she held him back.

The afternoon then came fast to night time. She had enjoyed her first afternoon with Roy. They went strolling on the park and playing by the lake. They ate a local seafood café by the beach as they watched the sunset together. They bought tickets for a romantic/action/sci-fi movie. They sung at a karaoke. Winry even managed to force Roy to sing a couple of songs. They were evidently happy.

They made their way home to Roy's apartment at about 9 pm. Their afternoon was not nearly as thrilling as their night time. Their bodies becoming one underneath the blanket and as fast as an instant they were gone in their own world. A place away from everything. A place that only the two of them could find. It was their secret haven.

Roy allowed himself to be overwhelmed in this place. He made himself sink over Winry. He smelled her sweet scent, he touched her enthusiastically, and he kissed her frantically. He pressed himself even more to Winry. She was reciprocating his actions as well, burying herself to the moment.

It was about two o'clock am and Roy was still awake. He watched Winry sleeping in his chest. He brushed her hair gently and looked at her with fervor.

Then Roy remembered the mission he was given. His world turned down again after recalling the words imprinted on the sheet of paper.

"_Brigadier General/Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and his unit – Major Jean Havoc, Major Maria Ross and Warrant Officer Vato Falman shall be in charge of looking for the man who would greatly help in the success of this battle. The man you shall look for is none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist. There have been confirmed reports of his sightings. We have reason to believe that he had something to do with the Drachman. Alphonse Elric shall accompany you in your search. His arrival to Central would be one week from now. After three days you shall begin. Upon completion of your mission, you shall proceed with the Fullmetal to the North to prepare for battle. The country of Amestris depends on your shoulders. Fuhrer King"_

He looked at Winry and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He knew that she had the right to know but for the first time he was scared. He was afraid to lose her. Just when he was starting to move on. Just when she was starting to heal. Just when everything finally fell to their proper places. Just when they had found love on one another, a certain man had to come in between them.

He positioned himself facing towards Winry's face. He stroked her face and this woke her up.

"Why are you still up?" she asked, her eyes half open

"I just want to see you more"' he answered honestly

"What do you mean by that?" she yawned trying to keep her eyes from shutting but she lost. She found herself asleep again.

Roy smiled and brought her closer. He fell asleep soon as well dreaming that things would stay this way forever.


	6. Lesson 6: The Past

**This is Edward's POV**

**Lesson 6: The Past**

_**Sometimes I think it's better off **_

_**To turn out the lights and close up shops**_

_I sat on the bench, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness kept me busy while I waited for the train to arrive. I was buried in deep thinking, not even paying attention to my mechanic's orders._

"_Make sure you wipe it off really good after bathing"_

"_Yea yea.."_

_Winry always reminded me to do proper maintenance of my auto mail. But between those lines, which she thought were seemingly uninteresting for me, were the sweetest concerns I heard. I knew that it was her secret way of telling him how much she cared for me. Even though she babbled about how precious her auto mail was to her, when in fact it was me who weighed more significantly than her greatest work. Well at least I hoped so._

"_Are you even listening to me?"_

_Iwas about to answer with my usual groans when we heard the whistle coming from the train. It was almost time. My heart was beating rapidly now._

"_Oh look the train is here"_

"_I'm looking forward for it. I'm excited to see what awaits me in the West"_

"_With that attitude of yours, you'll probably break that armor as soon as you leave"_

"_So that's more money for you"_

"_I'm just thinking of you!"_

"_Yeah yeah thanks for the concern"_

"_And call and make an appointment when you need adjustments"_

"_Will do!"_

_I stopped and began to speak rather shyly_

"_An.. an appointment?"_

_I was stammering for words. My strong facial structure turned softer and redder._

"_Winry"_

"_How do you say this.. An appointment or a promise right?"_

"_Just spit it out"_

_I looked at her straight in the eyes and with one deep breath I let the words come out in my mouth_

"_Equivalent exchange…I'll give you half of my life so give me half of yours" _

_I finally told her how I felt. I could remember her face flushed with bafflement and confusion._

"_Arghh why are alchemists like this? What kind of idiot are you going on about the law of equivalent exchange?"_

"_What?"_

"_You really are dumb. You want half? I'll give you all of it"_

_I was surprised to hear her said that and she must have been as well. She was blushing heavily. I was too._

"_Oh..Maybe not all of it.. 90% no 80% I guess. Maybe 70%.. no more than that 85% maybe…" she blurted out of embarrassment_

_She looked so adorable then. Her gestures made me let out a huge laughter._

"_What's so funny?" she asked cutely_

"_Sorry.. sorry.. you really are something" I was still laughing hard_

_I straightened my face now_

"_I'm going to overturn the law of equivalent exchange!"_

"_Huh? What are you talking about? Are you making fun of me?" she was still confused_

"_No" I said as I pat his head like I always did when we were young_

"_You cheered me up. Thanks Winry" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her._

"_See you soon" _

"_Yea" she hugged me even tighter_

_She felt amazing. I could feel her drawing herself closer. It was everything I dreamt of, maybe even more. I wished that we could have stayed that way forever. I wanted to press my lips against her that time. I wanted to taste the lusciousness her lips would always give off but the warning whistle from the train brought me back to reality._

_I took one final look at her before I headed away. She looked so beautiful. The train soon left the station but my mind hasn't left thinking what just happened. I just proposed to her using the Law of Equivalent Exchange, what a loser I must have sounded. But still the thought that Winry accepted it completes my life._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_The train ride to the West was a long and uncomfortable one. I heard many things about Western culture but none about their alchemy. This drove me harder. The thrill of learning something new struck me to work harder._

_After passing security, I entered their country with a burning passion for knowledge. It was so different from Amestris. People were wearing strange clothing. They were parading with long robes just like the Ishbalians but theirs were brightly colored like the Xingnese. Most people, including the commoners, knew how to fight. At the age of five – men and women alike- were trained with a very ancient form of martial arts. Western territory could easily be targeted by bordering nations that's why almost everyone could defend themselves here. I should be more careful not to mess with the Westerns._

_The foods however tasted, not to sound rudely, horrible. Heck milk sounded even tastier compared to the unappetizing cooking they served here. The only food I ever ate was fresh vegetables and fruits. It was very hard to interpret their language as well. Months before I left my journey, I practiced speaking and writing Western language with Winry and Al. It helped me a little. I got used to it after several weeks. I was always the fast learner._

_I walked around a small town. I was keenly observing the locals, looking openly for signs of alchemy but there was none. I tried to ask them if they knew such a thing. They only gave me bemused looks. _

"_Alchemy you say? I do not know anyone who does such things"_

"_No one knows alchemy here boy"_

"_What's alchemy?"_

_I felt disheartened after hearing their responses. It seemed that I wasted my time for nothing. No one knew a thing or two about alchemy. I was getting ready to go home after half a year's failed search when I met a very strange man._

"_Hey you lad, you're not from here aren't you?"_

"_No I am not. I'm from Amestris"_

"_The land of well-known State Alchemists" _

_I could not help but feel proud of the place I came from. Every country surrounding Amestris found it difficult to conquer because of alchemy. _

"_Lad do you know how to do alchemy?" _

_The question caught me off-guard._

"_Well. I used to"_

_I expected him to ask for more questions but he didn't, as if knowing what happened to my life already. It was my turn to ask for questions._

"_Why did you ask me about Amestris and alchemy?"_

_He gave me an odd look before he could answer._

"_Nothing lad. I was just curious"_

_He said as he walked away from me. I was about to let it go and move on when I had a feeling that I'll be missing out something. So I decided to follow him secretly, hoping that I could shed some light to my questions._

_I trailed around him until we reached a shabby looking house. I managed to sneak inside his house as well. The man went downstairs toward the basement. I followed silently. I was about to get impressed by my sneaking skills when the man finally spoke._

"_Come out. I know you're following me" he uttered calmly_

"_I'm sorry for sneaking up on you but I know you're hiding information I badly need" I put up a brave front_

_The man was stunned. It looked like I caught him red-handed without even knowing why. He turned on the light and I was surprised to see that his basement was a laboratory._

"_You're a good one lad. I do know something"_

"_You do?" my voice as surprised as his_

_I asked him as if he owed me anything. But I was willing to do anything for knowledge. He gave me that odd grin again._

"_I know who you are. You're none other than Amestris' very own Fullmetal Alchemist, the one who exposed the underground schemes of the Humunculi. You prevented your country from becoming live sacrifice for the Philosopher's Stone"_

"_How did you know that much? That's classified information!" I demanded an answer_

"_Well that's because I was once working as a scientist in a research facility there. Since this place does not possess alchemy I thought I'd study in your country. After that I got accepted in. I knew of the military higher-ups doing before you showed up. But I didn't wait long enough for the Promised Day. I went back here and continued my findings"_

"_What were you researching for?"_

_He smiled at me again. He looked satisfied with whatever he just discovered._

"_The Philosopher's Stone, lad" he answered upfront_

"_That's bullshit! If you worked there you must have known what it's made up already! Are you planning to do the same to this country as well?"_

"_Why of course not. I love this country. This is home for me"_

"_Then why are you attempting to make a stone?"_

_The man simply chuckled. His laughter getting higher and higher._

"_Silly lad, I had already made stones you see"_

_He took a bag out of the compartment. In it was a huge number of Philosopher Stones. I could not believe what I was seeing. It's close to impossible to possess so many stones even the deemed immortals could not achieve this. I grabbed the man by the neck, still confused._

"_How many did you sacrifice for this?" _

_He gave me that mysterious look again as he pushed my arms away from his collar._

"_I did not sacrifice anyone or anything. I made these stones from the research I made" _

_I stood there dumbfounded by everything. Philosopher Stones' were made by sacrificing human souls. I was so sure of this truth. The truth that lied behind a greater truth right? Was there something I was missing?_

"_Those are fakes" Was the only thing I could conclude_

"_Do you not believe me lad? I could show you"_

_The man was teasing my every nerve. I could not keep up with him so I agreed on his offer. I watched as he took a stone in a gelatin like form. It melted right through him. He clapped his hands together and boom he transmuted a statue from his marble floor._

"_This is impossible" _

"_I could only do regular transmutation since I'm not an alchemist to begin with. For regular people possessing a stone makes them average alchemists. But for alchemists, the stone amplifies their current forms of alchemy"_

_Everything I witnessed looked unfeasible. My mind could not take in what just occurred. It felt like it was about to explode. _

"_Do you believe me now lad?"_

_I was still lost. _

"_Hahaha. It's a sight isn't it? The Philosopher Stone, the powerhouse of the artificially created humans and the one you and your brother were looking for. I was the one who discovered it. Well at least discovered another way to create it"_

"_What do you mean? How were you able to make one, let alone a bag full of it?"_

_My eyes were blazing with enthusiasm. I wanted to badly know his secret._

"_Don't you think you learned too much lad?"_

"_There's no limit for knowledge" I answered back_

"_That's true. But asking for something as big as this without even knowing who I am, my ..my .. that's very discourteous of you"_

_I was a little embarrassed. I didn't even ask for his name. I was too engrossed with finding out the secrets to the stone._

"_I'm sorry. It's just that I could not help myself"_

"_You're exactly like me lad" he chuckled _

"_Allow me to introduce myself I'm Antoine Lavosier, discoverer of the modified Philosopher's Stone"_

"_If you badly want to know, you have to earn it lad" he then added_

"_Huh? How?" I sounded so interested_

"_Say.. why won't you become my apprentice?" he offered_

_No words could describe how I felt when he asked me to become his apprentice. It was exactly what I was looking for- knowledge. And this strange guy was giving me that opportunity after mere hours of knowing each other. I must be in luck. So I took on the offer._

"_Hell yea" I flashed a big smile of satisfaction_

"_Good. You can start by fixing dinner" he then ordered_

_I fell to the floor amazed by the sudden lightness of the situation. Well it did make sense that I should start from the small things._

_I started out what appeared to be his personal maid. He asked me to clean the house, cook the foods, and wash his clothes and all those goddamn household chores. I was getting sick of it. We never spoke of the Philosopher Stone at all. I wasn't a very patient guy but if I complain now I might not get this chance again. So I put up with this stupidity._

"_Is this fixed now Antoine?"_

_He tilted his head as he examined my work. His chair was a little wobbly and he asked me to fix it for him. _

"_Really lad you're so good with work! For a once-alchemist you're not too bad with the handy jobs" he shrugged me with his elbow_

"_Well I don't use alchemy if I could do the job with my hands" I answered him_

"_But this could have been a lot faster with those stones of yours" I managed to add the stones in our topic, hoping he would reveal something_

"_The stones aren't meant to do chores lad. Their meant for a bigger purpose" _

"_What would that be?"_

_He simply gave that irritating smile and sat on his newly fixed chair. He looked outside and I knew that he wouldn't tell me anything more so I scrambled my way to the attic, finishing my cleaning up there._

"_This is pathetic. I should just beat the answers out of him" I thought to myself _

_I stumbled at an old photo album while cleaning the attic. I decided to take a look, hoping it could divert my thoughts away._

_The old album kept its good condition after what I believed was years of staying in this dusty attic. I flipped the cover open. I immediately recognized the boy in the first page. It was him, my bossy master. He looked so young that I could not help but laugh. As I scanned on, I saw a picture of him with a beautiful girl that appeared to be his wife. Another picture illustrated a happy family now; he was with his wife and two young boys. It felt nostalgic as I remembered our family portrait._

_I was keeping the album away when a newspaper fell from its container. My eyes grew big as I saw the headline- a mother with her two sons shot at the border between Amestris and this country. They were mistaken for trespassers. _

_The room felt even hotter. I felt guilty snooping around his personal life. I went down and the man was still there watching the scenery outside. I realized he was looking at the direction where the border is. Somehow I could understand his pain so I bravely confessed what I saw._

_His face was pale white when I told him what I learned. But he didn't get mad at me. _

"_I was going home that day from Amestris. They were waiting for me by the station. But the boys saw these wild flowers out in the open field. They ran off to pick some and my wife chased them as she saw the danger they were heading at. The Amestrians snipe-shooters thought they were making an illegal entry so they shot them without any hesitation"_

_Tears flowed from his eyes. I could not believe what I was hearing_

"_They were never given any justice. It was too dangerous and disadvantageous to our country. The soldiers who killed them got off easily. They disregarded my family's death just like that"_

"_I'm really sorry. But why did you take me in when I'm an Amestrian? Surely you must hate us"_

"_When I first saw you, I recognized who you were. You didn't care about the rules the corrupt military was enforcing. In the end you even managed to expose their secrets. I am in your debts Fullmetal. In some ways or another, you gave my deceased wife and sons the justice they deserve"_

_I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say or what to do. The chain of events surprised me greatly._

"_I heard you lost your alchemy and you weren't able to recover your old leg back. So I'm offering you something- the Philosopher's Stone. A stone made not from human sacrifices but from everyday items"_

"_Could you explain that to me, Antoine?" I asked enthusiastically_

"_Very well. *Take all the mineral salts there are, also all salts of animal and vegetable origin. Add all the metals and minerals, omitting none. Take two parts of the salts and grate in one part of the metals and minerals. Melt this in a crucible, forming a mass that reflects the essence of the world in all its colors. Pulverize this and pour vinegar over it. Pour off the red liquid into wine bottles, filling them half full. Seal them with the bladder of an ox. Punch a hole in the top with a coarse needle. Put the bottles in hot sand for three months. Vapor will escape through the hole in the top, leaving a red powder…"_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTT? Are you telling me these are the ingredients to the stone? But they are nothing more than ordinary items!" _

_I was so shocked. Antoine must be kidding me. _

"_I was astonished myself as well. But it worked didn't it?"_

"_Then what about equivalent exchange?"_

"_Edward in some ways or another, something will always be lost when you create. The same principle applies here as well"_

"_But I don't understand what did you lost?"_

_He gave me a down look before he could answer._

"_My family lad"_

_I could not answer him back. It was true. Alphonse told me the same principle before. _

"_Here take two Ed and use it to get your alchemy and leg back" _

_He was giving me the stone but I felt that I did not want to take it. But then I became self-centered. I could have my leg and alchemy back. It wouldn't hurt to receive something out of your noble work right? So I took the stones and used it to get back what I lost._

_I felt the stone went through my body and into my veins. My blood was mixing with the stone. Incredible power was flowing right inside me. The sensation was overwhelmingly powerful. I clapped my hands together and the next thing I knew I was in front of the gate._

"_You came to take your leg now?" a white figure asked_

"_Yes and not only that. I'm getting my alchemy back as well" I said with a grin on my face_

_The figure smiled back at me. _

"_Very well, take it then. But remember something of equal value must be lost"_

"_Wait weren't the stones en—"_

_I was cut off. I could only remember flashes of light. I woke up that morning, feeling complete._

"_Good morning Ed" Antoine greeted _

"_Ugh?" I groaned dizzily_

_I thought that everything that happened was a dream. But two human-not mechanical- legs greeted me. I was startled. I could not believe it. I have two legs now. TWO HUMAN LEGS!_

_I quickly got up. I tried walking but as expected I was wobbling hard like a baby trying to walk for the first time. Antoine gave me a hand._

"_Woah there lad. Take it easy and have some breakfast"_

"_Are you kidding me? I need to try my two legs!"_

_I could not hide my excitement. It was such a long time since I had one after all. I could not wait to walk with it, run with it and many more._

"_Not after breakfast" he scolded like a father_

_I had no choice but to bottle up my excitement. I ate breakfast hurriedly. I practiced walking with Antoine. Quickly I picked up pace though I still fell on the floor flat at times. Then the hit on my head made me remember something._

"_Wait a minute! I should be able to use alchemy!" _

_I can't believe I just remembered now. I was so worked up with my legs that I didn't recall I had my alchemy back as well. With a clap of my hands, I could decompose and recreate matter again. I was so happy. I killed two birds with one stone, well two philosopher stones that is. _

_After a few weeks of practicing how to walk again I finally managed to do it on my own._

"_You look like you won the lottery" Antoine interrupted_

"_Better than that and it's all thanks to you. So thanks" I remarked_

"_Well you deserved it. What's your plan now? Are you heading back to Risembool?" he asked_

_I wanted to go home badly and show everyone my surprise. But I felt awful leaving Antoine. He helped me so much. I could not just leave him here alone again._

"_Yea. It's been a year and a half since I left. They must be worried about me now. The delivery system around here sucks. I doubt any of my letters reached them"_

"_You have a lot of explaining to that girl you often called during your sleep. Who was she again?.. Oh yea Winry" he teased_

_I blushed instantly. God I missed Winry so much. _

"_Ehm.. Antoine why don't you come with me in Risembool? I'm sure you'll love it there" I asked hoping he wouldn't tease me again_

"_I'm sorry Ed but I can't leave this place. It's my home" he replied_

"_ if you ever visited the country stop by anytime" I offered_

"_Of course, so I can meet that lovely blonde you've been drooling for" he teased me again_

"_HEYYYYYYYYY! STOP THAT" I blushed hard_

_Antoine laughed at my red face. He helped me pack my luggage and accompanied me to the train station. Then what he did was beyond explanation._

"_Edward I wanted to give this to you" _

_He said as he handed me a small red box. He opened it and there was a beautiful ring with a big red stone and accessorized with small white diamonds._

"_What are you doing? People will think your proposing to me you idiot!" I sarcastically answered_

"_Haha. I thought I'd play a joke on you. But seriously lad, take it. Give it to Winry" he suggested_

"_What? I can't give her a Philosopher's Stone!" _

"_This stone was made especially for her. I stayed up the whole night to create one! This is not like your stone. You know very well that the stone reacts according to the user's will" _

"_But you said ordinary people can perform alchemy with this stone!"_

"_Yes, ordinary people who knows that the stone could help them perform alchemy"_

"_So as long as Winry has no plan of using alchemy, the stone won't reciprocate her thoughts?" _

"_Yes. It'll be just a beautiful ring"_

"_Fine"_

_I took the ring. It was really beautiful and I was planning on asking Antoine for a stone so I could make it into a ring. It's weird that he could read my thoughts._

_The train finally arrived. I was ready to go home and face them. I bid Antoine farewell as the train left the station. It was a wonderful and rewarding adventure in the West. Little did I know that my adventure didn't end here. _

_A few minutes before the train left, a sudden explosion blasted from the train's main control room. Everyone was panicking as fire soon spread everywhere. I looked out of the window and saw Antoine dashing his way towards the train. _

_I had no time to search for an exit. It's a good thing I had my alchemy again. I transmuted an exit for the people as well. Everyone managed to escape before it was too late. Antoine finally reached me. He was panting hard._

"_What happened lad?"_

"_Someone messed with the train's engine"_

"_Bummer. The next train would arrive weeks from now. You sure you're all right?_

_I didn't answer .I was either disappointed that I won't be able to come home or I was busy thinking who the hell did it. I had no doubts that someone did it on purpose._

"_Let's go home for now" Antoine spoke again_

_I nodded in agreement and followed him home. Unfortunately, bad circumstances did not stay at the train only. We arrived at Antoine's house and it was a wreck. Someone entered his home and scoured the place. We immediately made our way to the basement hoping that whoever came here did not find what they were looking for. _

"_It's gone" Antoine picked up the empty bag_

"_Who could have done this?" I asked him_

"_I don't know!" he shouted back. He sounded like he was about to go crazy_

"_Do you know what could happen when those stones fell on the hand of wrong people!" I said as if he didn't knew that_

"_I know damnit!" he sounded angry_

_But I was even angrier. I grabbed him by his shirt's collar. I knew that he was keeping something from me again._

"_Someone's trying to kill me! It's no coincidence that the train I was in and the house I'm living at got ransacked! Someone knows about the stones aside from me right?" I demanded an answer_

"_Please lad let me explain" Antoine begged _

_I let go of his collar and allowed him to catch his breath. For someone who possessed a stone he was so weak._

"_Before I met you the stones were meant to be sold to Drachma. I wanted to take revenge on Amestris for killing my family so I offered them the Philosopher's stones. Drachma also promised that they would make the West second in command. That day when I saw you, I just came from a secret meeting with them" he began_

"_Why did you take me in then?" I asked_

"_Because you remind me of my son. You showed me great determination. You two were so much alike. It made me feel that he was with me. You always talked about how much you missed Amestris and the people in it. I couldn't possibly let the Drachmans invade your country eventually killing the ones you love. I cancelled my transactions with them. I told them that the Full metal was with me. I thought that they would leave me alone upon hearing that. But I was wrong. I should have never underestimated them" his voice was trembling_

"_Damnit! What are they planning to do!" I asked angrily_

"_They are planning to conquer Amestris using the stones to amplify their military. With those stones, Amestris could easily fall. I'm so sorry lad" tears flowed from his face. It was my first time to see him cry._

_I punched a hole on the wall. I was so mad and worried for everyone. Then I thought about Winry, nothing bad must happen to her and everyone else._

_Suddenly the room turned dark. An eerie laughter crept inside._

"_You're all fools"_

_Then my vision became blurry until it was completely dark. I must have fainted. The next thing I recalled I was in a different place. There was a cold blanket of snow outside the window. _

"_Wake up lad" Antoine said keeping a low voice_

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_Drachma" he answered_

"_It can't be. I can't possibly be in Drachma. I had to get out of here and warn Amestris" _

_But the situation I was in proved to be a difficulty. We were locked up in a prison cell. Hands were handcuffed apart from each other so we won't be able to use alchemy._

_A stern figure made its way towards us. I didn't felt afraid at first but then I thought about the stones. This could mean trouble._

"_So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist" the black man uttered_

"_What do you want? Let me out of here and fight fair!" I demanded_

"_I want you dead Fullmetal along with the traitor Antoine Lavosier!" he answered_

"_Then try killing me!" I boasted_

"_That could be arranged" _

_He snapped his fingers and the floor came crumbling down. I must have broken a few bones after that fall. Antoine followed soon. He was in so much pain._

"_Hey are you okay?" I tried to move my body but it was no use. _

_He only gave me a weak groan. I was a bit relief to find out he was still alive. I looked around the area. It looked like a coliseum for gladiators. _

"_Where are we?" I asked as I tried to sit up slowly_

"_You're inside my pets' cage Fullmetal" that man from awhile ago answered from the top_

"_Pets?" I asked again_

"_Yes. Do play with them nicely" he gave an evil smirk_

_Suddenly there were sets of bright eyes glowing in the dark at the far corner of the room. It made hungry noises as they slowly approached us. I looked around for a weapon but there was nothing but left over bones and debris. I still couldn't use my hands. A metal leg sounded good that time._

_Antoine barely got up. He was trying to stand up but he stumbled back whenever he tried._

"_Lad get out of here!" he was coughing his words out_

"_Goddamnit I would if I knew where to go!" I answered back irritated by his chivalry_

_The noises kept getting louder. I could hear them getting closer._

"_Damn it! If only we could use both our hands!" I was starting to panic now_

"_This bar is made of steel. It won't easily break" Antoine pointed out when he saw me banging the bar as hard as I could_

"_But this is the only way we could get the hell out of -"_

_A humungous and frightening creature appeared in front of me. It looked like a mountain lion. A bigger and scarier-looking mountain lion. _

"_What the hell is that thing? It looked like a chimera" I was concealing the fear in my voice as I slowly moved away from the monster._

"_No, it's not a chimera. That was a normal mountain lion until it absorbed the stone" Antoine answered_

"_What is it then?" I asked still moving slowly away from the beast_

"_I don't know" Antoine sadly answered_

_Apparently the monster had friends. Slowly a number of hungry looking beasts made their way out the shadows. _

_I grabbed a left over bone and hurried at Antoine's side. It wasn't looking good. We were both bleeding. If we didn't get killed here we would surely bleed to death. The overgrown mountain lion had its eyes on us now. We probably looked like dinner, a very appetizing dinner. It didn't help that the other monsters were lurking towards us as well._

_I swayed my bone back and forth hoping it would scare those beasts away but it didn't work. They were still growling at us. There was nowhere to go. We're trapped inside with these ugly beasts. _

_Suddenly the large lion jumped toward us. I used the bone to slam it in his face but it easily torn to pieces. The lion managed to scratch my arm as I sub-consciously used it to block my face. I forgot I didn't have my metal arm anymore. The lion was about to leap over me when Antoine threw a rock at its head. He caught its attention alright as it moved towards him now._

"_Antoine, look out!" I warned him trying to run as fast as I could_

_The lion scratched him hard. It was ready to gobble him up. The lion opened his big mouth about to eat his head off when I managed to land a sharp piece of thigh bone in its insides. The lion screeched in pain. That was not a good sign. It was a call for distress. The beasts moved faster around us now. We were sure to be dead meat now._

"_Lad, look" Antoine called out_

_I looked at him. He was bleeding badly. He needed to be attended to soon. I watched his hands trying to make their ways to mine. _

"_Wait your arms are free!" I exclaimed_

"_Yes that stupid lion scratched it open. I guess I outsmarted that monster huh?" he tried to smile_

_He placed his hands together forcing all his strength and might to transmute me free. _

"_Lad I want to thank you for everything. I'm really sorry for causing this much trouble. Please stop the Drachma from using the stones" _

"_What are you saying? You're not going to die you moron!" I burst in to tears when I realized what he was about to do._

_He simply gave me that smile when we first met. I was always bothered by that weird grin he had but right now I didn't seem to mind. I tried to stop him from transmuting but I was too late._

"_Before I forget lad, marry Winry and give her that ring I made for the two of you"_

_He began channeling all his remaining energy. He uttered his final words as well._

"_This is for you Margaret, John, Stephen.. I'm coming home to you guys" _

_He clapped his hands and a blinding white light flashed from the ground. In an instant the monsters surrounding us were dead. I was broken free from the steel bar as well. I looked over at Antoine who lay unconscious on the floor. He was gone._

"_Antoine! You moron!" I shouted crying my heart out_

_He died in front of me. No he died trying to save me. I felt so weak. I couldn't do anything. I watched him sacrifice his life for me. My body was trembling and my mind was cursing everything that just happened._

_I went over to Antoine. His face looked peaceful. He died a noble cause. I carried his body on my back. There was no way I was going to leave his body in this place._

_I had my alchemy back. So I transmuted my way up. There was no one in sight. _

"_I guess they got cocky. They must have thought that we would really get killed down there" I whispered to myself_

_I looked around. This place was as big as Central HQ._

"_How the hell am I suppose to find those stones?" I screamed in my mind_

_Suddenly the pocket on my pants was glowing red. I reached over and took what's inside._

"_It's the ring Antoine gave me. Why is it glowing?" I observed the ring_

_I soon realized the reason. It was acting like a tracking device pinpointing me the location of the stone. I let the glowing stone lead me the way._

"_I just hope the stones weren't used already" _

_The light kept getting brighter and brighter. After some time I reached a locked room._

"_It must be in here"_

_I hid Antoine's body at the far side of the corridor before I transmuted the door open. It didn't surprise me that a battalion of soldiers were guarding the stone. I fixed my stance, ready to fight them all. _

_The first soldier charged on me and I easily blocked his attacks. There were no signs of incredible strength. And so did the second soldier who came from behind. These soldiers did not possess the stones yet. I was feeling smug. I'm ready to beat the hell out of this loser._

_Fighting with regular limbs proved to be a challenge to me. I was being a little reckless. I was too angry to care. These people stole the stones, killed Antoine, and now they were planning to take over Amestris. I wasn't going to let that happen._

"_Take this you fucking Drachmans!" I shouted as I punched a soldier in the face_

_After a few minutes, I managed to defeat them. The stones were contained in a glass tube. I hurriedly took it and went outside. I grabbed Antoine's body and tried to dash my way out before the reinforcements arrived._

_I must really be lucky that night. I was able to escape out. Though a heavy snow storm greeted me, I didn't care. I was battling with the cold strong wind. Everything was pure white. I didn't knew where I was headed out. My eyes were slowly closing but I fought them with all my might. I couldn't afford to fall or else I'll die._

_I found a cave after an hour's walk. The snow storm was getting bigger. At least they won't be able to track me down. I laid Antoine's body, which was starting to smell at the corner. I didn't really care. He was a friend after all. I fell asleep soon after._

_I woke up the next morning. Antoine's rotting smell was becoming unbearable. Worms had started to decompose the body. I was a bit saddened to leave his body in Drachma but I had no choice. I couldn't carry a dead body without attracting any attention._

_I cleaned his body and transmuted a grave-like area for him. I placed his body inside. As I closed the cave, I remembered everything Antoine taught me, showed me, and given to me. I owed him my life._

_There was still a snow storm outside though it wasn't as rough as yesterday. I fought my way through it. I remembered Izumi's story when she trained in the North. If she managed to make it out alive, I would as well. _

"_The only way I could make it out without being seen is to cross the mountains" I thought to myself_

_The Northern Mountain Range is a perilous place. It is home to wild animals and it serves as the great wall between Drachma and Amestris. Although you can pass through immigration, I hardly doubted that they would let me cross. So I bravely made my way to the mountain. I clenched my fist and started to walk. As long as the Philosopher's Stones were with me, I'm safe._

_I spent a total of 2 months in the mountains. I fought my ways through the animals, the cold, and the hunger. I thought of my stay in the island where Izumi left us, me and Al, when we were kids. I was driven to the limit by my determination to make it out alive. I had to. I had to see everyone again. I had to keep my promise to Winry._

_I arrived at the Northern wall at last. I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping it would reach them. There was no answer. I decided to do alchemy to force my way in. _

"_Lt. Colonel Armstrong will kill me for this but I have no other choice" I said as I clapped my hands together._

_I transmuted the ground beneath me. It raised as tall as the wall. I fell on my face as I lost my balance. A man caught me just in time. I looked at him before my eyes finally closed shut._

_After a week of sleeping, I found myself inside a semi-warm room._

"_Hey look his moving!" _

_I heard a very familiar voice as I opened my eyes._

"_Fullmetal, are you feeling better now?" He asked_

"_Ugh. Yes, thank you Major Miles" I said _

"_So the squirt is finally up. Good he has a lot of explaining to do, starting with these stones" that harsh female voice said as she threw the bag in my bed_

"_Who are you calling squirt! I'm no squirt!" I shouted_

"_Did you tell anyone about this?" I asked immediately_

"_I don't take order form the higher-ups. But I hate being kept in the dark. Now stop being a wuss and explain me everything or I'll throw you back outside" she threatened_

_After that I told Armstrong and Miles what happened. I told them about Antoine Lavosier the creator of the modified stones. I told them about the Drachmans' plan on invading the country. I told them everything I knew. I was shocked to find out that someone was spreading false rumors about me being dead. _

"_What the fuck? Are you telling me everyone here believed I'm dead?" I demanded an answer out of them_

"_Calm down Fullmetal. You've been gone for two years and a half now. A man who taught you Western alchemy sent everyone a letter about your death" Major Miles answered_

"_Damnit! Antoine could never do that. He was with me the whole time! The Drachmans must have done this!" I said accusingly_

"_Squirt shut the hell up! It happened already! Right now we need to make a plan. We are still unsure if the Drachmans possess some stones since you do not know exactly how many stones were created. Judging by the initial plan of Antoine, he was asked to make for the entire military this container is not enough for a whole battalion. They must have taken some stones already" she concluded_

"_Why are they not attacking us yet? Surely they know by now that you escaped to warn us" Miles suspiciously asked_

"_The Drachmans are pretty cocky. They must be thinking that Amestris is doomed even if I am alive or dead" Ed answered_

"_We should prepare ourselves then. I'll alert the Fuhrer and those Central whimps" _

"_Wait.. I have a favor to ask you. Do not tell them that I was the one who informed you about the Drachmans. News might reach some spies and they might hold someone captive. I don't want anyone else dying because of me" I suggested_

"_Right. I have the perfect cover-up for you. Meanwhile you can go back to Risembool and take a short break. I'm only giving you two weeks. After that Mustang and his team, with your brother will look for you. That will be your alibi" Olivia explained_

_I was always so amazed by Olivia's ideas. She was as smart as Mustang. Heck she was even better._

"_Thanks Ice Queen" I managed to thank that cold-hearted woman_

"_Enjoy your remaining time Fullmetal. You might never get the chance to see them again if this war turned for the worse" _

_She was right. There was no telling what could happen. I might not be able to stay for a long time in Risembool but I was determined to see her face again and ask her something. This might be the last chance._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_I was heavily panting while running towards the green meadows of the small town. It was dark and it looked like it was about to rain but I didn't care, I ran frantically until I reached my final destination. I looked awful like I wasn't able to eat or sleep in my life time. Any minute now I would arrive home collapsing at the old Rockbell's porch. I picked up my pace as the house came within my sight. Beyond my greasy face was the excitement of finally being able to return home._

"_It's getting closer. Please wait for me granny, Al … Winry" I cried to myself._

_It's been a long time since I was able to return. I would have a lot of explaining to do especially to Winry. I desperately hoped that a wrench would welcome me. At least I could be sure that Winry has been waiting for me. I was expecting Al to give me a sermon of my irresponsibility which the motion will then be seconded by Granny Pinako. Winry would then hug me in a tight embrace after dealing some heavy blows on my head, a sign that everything between us would be okay. Granny would then fix me something to eat and I'll finally get a good sleep. I'll be back home and will stay home to fulfill the promise I left. _

_Imagine my dismay when I reached the place with no lights on. What's weirder was that there was no flying wrench in sight. I felt my heart fell down my chest. The shock of no one waiting for me came hard. I never felt this way before and I didn't know how to react. I fell on my knees with my palms covering my face. _

"_They're gone"_

_I gathered up enough strength to attempt to go inside. The door was locked but it was no problem, I could quickly transmute it open. I guess getting my alchemy back had its upside although right now I would give it up for a family and warm fire inside but only a cold chill welcomed me. As expected no one was around. The tears I was holding back finally poured out._

_I couldn't stand doing nothing but I had no strength left anymore. I decided to rest for now and continue my search in the morning. I went to Winry's room and immediately my mind was filled with memories of her. I dropped to her bed and sulked to myself. I was going to have to wait before I could feel that warmth I was desperately searching for._

"_So this is what it feels like to wait..Where are you Winry?" _

_X_

_X_

_X_

Ed woke up from his dream. No. It was from the clash of memories in his head. He was sitting in the train that would take him to Central. He found some letters inside the drawer of Winry's room. He found out that Winry was in Central for work. He prayed hard that Winry would take him in and listen to what he had to say.

**Author's Note: *This was the recipe to the Philosopher's Stone 300 years ago :D**


	7. Lesson 7: Broken

**Lesson 7:**** Broken**

_**And give up the longing, believing in belonging**_

_**Just hold down my head and take the loss**_

The train station was jam-packed with people. In the middle of rushing passengers, Winry sat on the bench waiting for the train to arrive. This scenery proved to be nostalgic for the young woman. She can't help her mind from straying away. Back in the years, she spent most of her time in train stations – in Central, Risembool, Rush Valley. She was either waiting for her two childhood friends to return home or she was seeing them off. The later happened countless times.

The last time she saw Edward Elric off was a sunny afternoon just like this, a day perfect for travelling. They were sitting next together while waiting for the train. The usual routine happened between them with Winry reminding him to take better care of his auto mail while Ed answered with annoyed groans. But it wasn't like their usual goodbyes, that day they made a solemn swear with one another. A promise she expected Ed to fulfill. It wasn't in his character to break a promise. Winry shrugged the memory off her head. She wasn't going to soak around. Not in front of the new man who was sitting next to her today.

Roy was looking far away. His face looked troubled. There was a hint of anxiety in his eyes. During the past week, Winry noticed that he was not in his usual self. It worried her greatly but Roy reassured her it was nothing but work. She could not help but feel that she was being left out again. She hated that feeling.

"What's wrong with your face?" Roy noticed her look of suspicion

"I should be asking you for that. Really Roy I can tell something's bothering you. Why don't you tell me?" she pouted her lips trying to squeeze the truth from him

He gave her that look and Winry knew there was nothing more she could do. She hated that look very much.

"_Nothing gets pass her. No wonder the Elrics had a hard time keeping her out"_ Roy smiled at his thoughts. But his quick laughter turned upside down when he remembered the Elrics.

"Hey Roy. Who are we waiting for exactly?" Winry asked for the nth time today

"Oh.. There he is right now" Roy pointed his finger at a tall man with short brown hair making his way through the crowd.

"Al!" Winry shouted almost jumping off her feet. She dashed towards him.

There were so many people that day. Winry tried to push herself around them. She looked around trying to find Al's location. She accidentally bumped someone's shoulders.

"Sorry" the man quickly apologized without looking

Her heart suddenly ran frantically.

"_Could this be?" _

Her eyes began to widen. She knew that familiar scent from anywhere. She recognized that voice. She knew who that light shrug belonged to.

"Ed" she shouted lightly

She turned around to take a good look but the man had already made his way through the big crowd. She stood there still confused from what happened. Her heart was so sure it was Edward but her mind kept contradicting everything. She was lost in the situation. People kept pushing her but she didn't even bother to notice.

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand pushing the people away from her. It was a different feeling, very dissimilar from what she felt earlier. This person had a different scent, a different voice, and a different touch.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Roy asked, there was a feeling of concern in his voice

"You were being pushed all over the place!" he sounded angry

"I…" she tried to compose her self

"Hey Winry are you okay?" Al shouted as he closed the distance between them. May Chang was following close behind.

Winry snapped out of her trance. She quickly gave Alphonse a big hug and gave an equal warm hug to May.

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone familiar" she answered after releasing her grip to May

"Who?" Al asked

"Forget about it. It was probably someone else" Winry said with a low voice

"If you say so. Nice meeting you again Roy" Al said as he turned his gaze towards the man standing next to Winry.

Alphonse heard of Winry and Roy's relationship and he was a little dismayed. He couldn't believe that Roy would take the place of his brother. He always looked at him as a father and he knew that Edward did to. So Roy replacing Ed sounded wrong. But Al knew there was nothing more he could do. It was Winry's choice to move on.

He did not want to mess with this relationship. Not with his brother's sudden reappearance and Roy keeping this a secret from Winry. It wasn't fair to Winry and to Ed maybe even to Roy as well but it's not his job to fix this mess. It was theirs. So he decided to act as a bystander in this love triangle.

"Thanks Alphonse. Pleasure to meet Ms. May Chang as well" Roy replied

May bowed her head in response.

"Say Al, what are you guys doing here at Central?" Winry asked all of a sudden

Roy gave Al a quick stern look before Winry noticed their glances.

"We've came here to visit, Ms. Winry" May answered for Al. She knew how a terrible liar he is.

"Visit what?" Winry asked again. She was a growing a little suspicious now

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just looking around, taking a little break from doing research" Al added, his voice shaking.

"I don't know Al, it looks like you're hiding something from me. I bet you, May, and Roy are all in on this" Winry concluded. She was very good in interrogating other people's business.

"They also have something to do in Central HQ. They'll be submitting their findings. It's classified information Winry. They're only doing their orders" Roy defended

"I see. It can't be help then. Just don't do something reckless again" Winry finally let go. She sounded a little down.

"Of course!" Al sighed in relief.

He really didn't like lying and keeping things from Winry, especially this one. He knew how much she hated them being secretive, even if it was to protect her. But Al didn't have a choice. He was ordered to keep the case to himself. He did not understand why but he knew not to mess with his seniors.

"_If Winry finds out about this, I'm dead"_ he thought to himself already feeling the pain of her wrenches in his head

"You guys are probably tired from that long trip. Let's head to the hotel now" Roy suggested

Alphonse and May gave agreeing looks. They were both tired and not to mention sleepless. Roy led them to his car. Winry sat near the windows. She remembered that person she just ran into.

"Could it be Ed?"

Her mind began to drift away again.

X

X

X

The train was nearing Central Station. Edward could not contain himself anymore. Any minute now he would dash out that train door and make his way to Winry's workplace. He spent all his time thinking about her and what he would do when he sees her again. But in truth, he still doesn't know how to face her.

The last time he saw Winry Rockbell was a sunny afternoon just like this, a day perfect for travelling. They were sitting next together while waiting for the train. The usual routine happened between them with Winry reminding him to take better care of his auto mail while Ed answered with annoyed groans. But it wasn't like their usual goodbyes, that day they made a solemn swear with one another. A promise he was still trying to fulfill. He wasn't going to break this promise. He kept the memory alive in his mind and in his heart. He wasn't going to disappoint her. Not now that he was minutes away from seeing each other again.

When Edward finally reached the station, he was surprised by the intensity of the people. The station was filled with people making their way to their respective places.

"_I've finally grown tall enough to see through this crowd"_ he made an inside joke of himself

He pushed his way through the crowds, hoping to find the exit soon. He was never a patient fellow so he was colliding with the passengers as well. He felt himself bumped someone's shoulder. He uttered a silent apology.

Then it hit him like lightning, his eyes widened. He knew that familiar scent from anywhere. He recognized that squeal. He knew whose shoulder he bumped to belong.

He was about to face that person when a raven-haired man caught his attention.

"_Crap, it's Mustang. If he sees me now he'll surely take me to Central HQ. I have to hide"_ he thought to himself moving a little faster now, forgetting about that person he ran into

He walked as fast as he could. He disappeared from the sea of people. He then took a cab to Central's Auto Mail Shop. He looked outside the window. He remembered that person he just collided with.

"Could it be Winry?"

His mind began to drift away again.

X

X

X

It was a hot sunny afternoon in Central's train station. The people were running all over the place. Amidst the rush of people there sat a man in a blue military uniform. Sitting next to him was a pretty young woman lost in her own thoughts.

He was in deep thinking mode as well. He wasn't able to tell her the news about her supposedly dead childhood friend. It kept him bothered all week long. He wasn't feeling his usual self. He wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want Ed dead but he certainly didn't want him alive right now. He was admittedly being selfish especially to Winry. But that's how far his love goes for her.

His problem was about to get bigger. His meeting up with Alphonse today. He knew how loyal Al could be in his woks but his strong friendship with Winry might jeopardize his plans. He made sure Al wouldn't tell her over the phone but the anxiety kept bugging him still.

He looked over was a hint of sadness in her eyes like she remembered a sad distant memory. Then her eyes flashed a look of concern for him. He figured it out that Winry must have been observing her for the past minutes.

"What's wrong with your face?" he noticed her look of suspicion

He was caught offguard when Winry threw him the same question.

"I should be asking you for that. Really Roy I can tell something's bothering you. Why don't you tell me?" she pouted her lips trying to squeeze the truth from him

Roy loved her puppy dog eyes whenever she tried to interrogate him. It was pretty darn cute. It was hard resisting it but Roy somehow managed to invent a serious look of his own. Winry however never learned to resist it.

He gave her that look and Winry knew there was nothing more she could do. She hated that look very much.

"_Nothing gets pass her. No wonder the Elrics had a hard time keeping her out"_ Roy smiled at his thoughts. But his quick laughter turned upside down when he remembered the Elrics.

"Hey Roy. Who are we waiting for exactly?" Winry asked for the nth time today

"Oh.. There he is right now" Roy pointed his finger at a tall man with short brown hair making his way through the crowd.

"Al!" Winry shouted almost jumping off her feet. She dashed towards him.

His heart suddenly jumped off his chest. It's showtime.

He watched Winry ran towards the big crowd of people. He looked at the pretty young blonde trying to squeeze her way to Al. He wasn't sure what to expect after this but he still had three more days before they start their search for Edward.

"_Three days is long enough. I'll just tell her. It'll be okay"_ he tried to reassured him but it didn't help him a bit.

Then suddenly his trained eyes saw someone strikingly familiar. His blood must have rushed out his face. He turned pale white after seeing that blonde-ponytail man making his way through the crowd as well. What's worse he was heading straight to Winry. He hurriedly made his way, forcing his well-built body through the crowd.

Then it happened what he feared most. The two of them –almost like fate- bumped with each other. Their shoulders colliding with one another. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear watched their little reunion.

But fate had a different idea of its own. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Edward moving away from Winry. He sighed a breath of relief. It was now his chance to grab Winry away from Ed's direction. He picked up his pace and caught up with her. He took her hands and guided her through Alphonse.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" He asked, there was a feeling of concern in his voice

"You were being pushed all over the place!" he sounded angry

He wasn't angry at her but with himself. He let it out on the people in the train station and apparently to Winry as well.

"I…" she tried to compose her self

He watched her try to explain. Her every word scared him.

Alphonse and May finally reached them. Alphonse must have noticed Winry's trembling state. But the blonde managed to keep it hidden under her smiling face. He stared at her while she gave Alphonse a welcome hug and May as well.

He watched how she talked casual conversations between her friends. He knew how much Winry treasured Alphonse.

When Winry asked what they were doing here, Roy intentionally gave Alphonse a warning look. He was again relieved by this when Al decided not to tell her the truth.

"_That's one down"_ he crossed out his list on his plan

Winry was being suspicious again.

"They also have something to do in Central HQ. They'll be submitting their findings. It's classified information Winry. They're only doing their orders" he suddenly defended Al and May's alibi

"I see. It can't be help then. Just don't do something reckless again" Winry finally let go. She sounded a little down.

Roy knew that Alphonse was never in favor of his relationship with Winry. Especially what he just did right now-lying to Winry in front of his face. That must have placed another stain in his name. He couldn't blame Alphonse though, he was loyal to Edward but he knew that Al would not dare mess around them. He knew that Alphonse was too kind to get in tangled in a lover's triangle. At least that's what he hoped for.

"You guys are probably tired from that long trip. Let's head to the hotel now" Roy suggested to drive away the tension that was building up

Alphonse and May gave agreeing looks. They were both tired and not to mention sleepless. He led them to his car. He watched as Winry took a seat near the windows. He watched her over the mirror. He could tell that her mind was drifting away. She must be trying to recall who that man was. He was thinking about that man as well but he already knew who he was.

"It was Edward"

His mind began to drift away.

X

X

X

They arrived at the hotel at past 3'o clock in the afternoon. Winry and Roy allowed May and Alphonse to sleep the day off. They promised to send them dinner later. Al and May appreciated their offers.

They watched Winry and Roy closed the door behind them. When May knew that they were not within hearing range, she began to bombard Alphonse with question.

"Sir Alphonse! How could you lie to Ms. Winry!" she was mad but her unfailing courtesy made her so cute

"It's not like I want to May. I was ordered to. You knew that the matter was confidential." Al was trying to explain to May

"Why is it only confidential to Ms. Winry then? You told me about it. Ms. Winry is your friend. She deserves to know!" she was getting a little angrier now. She can't believe the gentleman Alphonse would keep this big secret from his childhood friend.

Alphonse sat up from his bed. He looked at May's face. Her eyes were starting to build tears. He went near to May and hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Tell me Sir Alphonse, if I were Ms. Winry and the news of you being alive was kept hidden from me by your very own brother what would you feel? It isn't fair to Ms. Winry. She's suffering. I could sense her chi! It's unfair! Why do you choose to be a dog of the military than to be honest with your friend!" May was crying heavily know. She was always so fond of Winry. She saw her as a sister to the brothers, a big sister to herself, and a future sister-in-law.

Al cupped his hands around her petite face. He looked guilty of everything May accused him with. With a sad tone he began to explain his side.

"May.. I just don't want her getting hurt again" his eyes looked deeper into hers.

"We're not sure that Ed is really alive. I mean there are confirmed reports but you know how the military can be. Either way I could not risk her getting hurt without me confirming if the news is real or not. I dont want to take any chances" he sighed, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

May gave her a sympathizing look. She was too caught up with her conclusion of Al that she didn't realize that it was Al who was carrying the burden on his shoulders.

"Im sorry sir Alphonse" she whispered to his ears while enveloping him in a warm hug. Al always thought of others before him, always the kinder one. How could she threw harsh words at him.

"Its okay May" he brushed her hair and wiped her tears away.

Minutes later they were resting side by side together. May was securely wrapped around him. They were gone, lost in their peaceful dreams.

X

X

X

On the meantime, it was not a very peaceful afternoon in Central.

"What do you mean she's not here?" a cleverly disguised blonde man was demanding an answer on the front desk of Central's auto mail shop. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Im sorry. She took a leave. We don't know when she'll be back. Do you have an appointment sir?"The secretary answered nervously

"Where the heck did she go to? Do you have any way to contact her?" he demanded back again. His voice sounding angrier and angrier. He wasn't the most patient out of people and this little game of go-and-find-Winry was starting to get on his nerves.

"Im sorry but we do not give out personal information about our workers" the secretary was still sounding nervous

"What did you say? Listen if you do not tell where she is I'm going to kill you" Ed was giving the poor secretary death threats.

"securityyyyyy" she suddenly shouted afraid for her life

Well built mechanics responded to her scream. And no one knew best not to mess with mechanics especially with wrenches than Edward. Besides he needed to keep a low profile. He took away before the scary looking men could come near him.

After making sure he was out of trouble he made his way to a dark alley. He punched a wall with his knuckle. He was so frustrated.

"a dead end again. Where the hell could she be? I'm running out of time goddamnit!" he was so furious. He was thinking of places where he would find her at Central but it was no use. He hardly knows where she could be at this place. The only people she knew here were the military officers. Surely Winry would not be with them or so he thought.

"Damn it! Where are you Winry?" he punched the wall again

X

X

X

Winry was at a local cafe with Roy. They were enjoying some afternoon delight. Windy stuffed her self with the tasty pastries. Roy looked at her stuffed face with humor.

"Is it me or are you starting to act like gluttony. You're even beginning to look like him!" he teased

Winry gulped her food down with an orange juice. Her eyes suddenly looked straight at his.

"Roy.. That's because.. There's a bun in my oven" she confessed. Her face looked flushed and pale.

But nothing was paler than Roy's. His warm skin tone suddenly turned cold white. He was about to say something when Windy broke out in laughter.

"You're so funny Roy! That look in your face is priceless! That's what you get for comparing me to a fat boy. You should have seen your reaction when I -" her laughing spree suddenly ended when Roy got off his chair and walked away.

"Hey wait up. What's wrong with you?" she asked as she got up and followed Roy from behind

She caught the look in his face. It wasn't his angry look but more of a sorrowful kind of look. She knew she crossed the line. She remembered that Riza and he did not have any children. So joking about having a child must have been hard for him to take.

"Roy.. I" she could feel her swelling up in tears. She can't help but feel like an asshole for what she did.

"Listen I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry" she finished off her sentence. She looked down on her shoes she was afraid to face him.

Roy suddenly placed a light pat on her shoulders and proceeded with hugging her gently. He felt his shirt got wet as Winry cried over his chest. He lifted her chin up and dried her tears. He gave her an its-okay-look. The sun was already starting to set. Her blue orbs shone even more brightly.

"When Riza's body was taken to autopsy the doctors found out that she was carrying a child" he confessed all of the sudden

Winry gasped as she took in his words. She felt stupid for what she did again.

"She was already in her second month. Riza died without even knowing that we had a kid" his voice was starting to get shaky as he recalled his past.

"Roy I'm so sorry" Winry kept apologizing to him. Seeing as there was nothing she could do.

Roy never spoke to her about what happened with him and Riza. He always kept it in himself while Winry, there were nights when she would whisper Ed's name in her sleep. Roy could hear her soft groins, hurt as he was he never confronted her. He knew that Ed would always be precious to her as Riza is to him.

"You don't have to apologize. Now look at your face, you look like a mess.. A very hot mess" he sounded like himself again and Winry was glad for that.

"Come on lets go buy dinner. We still need to drop by Al and May" he reminded her as he helped her fix herself up.

X

They arrived at the hotel an hour after. They brought them take-outs for dinner.

"We're so sorry were late. Winry here just had to deliver an emotional speech at sunset by the beach" Roy excused themselves. Winry half-guilty didn't bother to answer his sarcasm.

"What? Are you staying silent now? Come on I miss our little exchange of excuses. Finally down to your last straw eh?" he grinned at her. He was as always teasing her to bicker with him.

"I would take on your jokes as long as you promised not to walk away again like a baby getting hurt because he's just too sensitive" her eyes glittered with victory. He was after all asking for it.

"Ouch. Damn lady your good" he admitted defeat as he helped Winry set the foods on the table. She was doing a little dance of victory with a confused Alphonse and May as her audience.

"Uhm. Thanks" the two answered in unison. They couldn't keep up with their bickering.

"Okay time for dinner guys!" Winry happily invited everyone in the table.

"Next time I'll make real dinner for us. We kinda ran out of time. I'll make you my famous apple pie to make up for this dinner" Winry added embarrassed by the takeouts they served to Al and May

"Its okay Ms. Winry. We don't mind at all" May said before putting a spoonful of chicken curry in her mouth

"But that apple pie sounds delicious Win. Please make us some tomorrow" Al was starting to drool when May poked him from his sides.

They continued their conversation all throughout dinner. They had a lot of catching up to do. After dinner, May helped Winry threw out the used Styrofoam. She remembered what Alphonse told her.

"Ms. Winry how are you with Mr. Roy?" she suddenly asked out of the blue

"May seriously you can just call me Winry. Were friends after all. And with that creep I guess were doing fine. Why did you ask?" she asked back

"Its just that.. Uhmm. Don't you.. Uhm" she could not seem to get her words out of her mouth. She inhaled a deep breath and tried again.

"Don't you miss Sir Edward?" her words finally came out. She was a little red embarrassed by her nosy attitude.

Winry was taken aback by her question. But she grew up after three years. She wasn't getting all emotional and miserable. She finally passed that stage and had come to an acceptance.

"Of course I do. Ed was my friend. Besides I have Roy now. There's no point making Roy worried about a dead guy" she answered her openly. There was an honest tone to it.

"I see. But what if..." May continued. She was digging her hole deeper and deeper.

"What if what?" Winry asked her. She was looking at the trembling May, who looked like she was pleading guilty to a murder.

"If.. Sir .."

There was a sudden rise in the television's volume which cut their girly talk short. The girls ran to the living room, wondering what kind of news was so alarming that the boys had to rise the volume that high.

"Breaking News. The Drachmans are starting to get closer to the border. It appears that they are waging war with Amestris. The military along with their machineries have crossed the Northern Mountain Ranges. Informants say that it will take them at least 2 more days before they reach the wall. The Northern armies are starting to prepare for the worst possible scenario. The Fuhrer King had already deployed backup from the Central Army. It is advised for everyone to stay away from strangers as they may turn out to be Drachman spies. Stay tune for more updates"

Roy turned off the television. The war is finally starting and he knows how big this is, even bigger than the Ishval and the battle between the Homunculi. And just like before he was going to participate in it.

"Do you know about this Roy?" Winry turned her sad gaze over the man slouching on the couch.

"Im the Brigadier General. Of course I knew about this matter" he replied her voice sounding stern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she fired back at him

"Winry when I first received the news it was classified information" he sounded calm but cold

"And you Al you didn't come here for research. Your joining the war as well aren't you?" she turned over Al ignoring Roy.

"Winry it's not like that. Well im sorry but I can't tell you right now... Its classified information" Al answered her trying not to be afraid but was obviously failing to do so

"Classified information my ass! How come May seems to know about this? She wouldn't go here unless Al was going to do something reckless. I cant believe you guys are keeping things away from me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before she walked away from the room.

"Ms. Winry wait!" May was chasing after her but she was too fast. She disappeared within the city's night light.

May went back to the hotel fruitless. She was so annoyed that neither of the two boys got up to chase her. She was most disappointed at Mustang. She was going to give those two an earful. And so she did.

"I can't believe you two just sat there! She's out there with a potential Drachman spy on the loose! You have to go after her!" May was addressing to both Roy and Al. But the boys remained silent.

"You idiots! You knew that Winry was just worried for you two!" she shouted angrily

"May please calm down. Winry just needs time to be alone right now. Its best to stay away from an angry Winry. We'll look for her after we give her enough time to think" Alphonse told the worrying May and Roy agreed to his idea. May however thought differently.

"You guys are terrible! Cant you see she's suffered far too much because she was always disregarded!"

"Protected" Roy suddenly spoke out

"She's not being kept away. She's being protected" he added his voice sounding sincere.

"We don't want her getting involved with this. Especially with the war. She might get captive again or worse if she participated actively with this" Alphonse explained to May. He was looking straight at her eyes.

"Then what about Edward being alive again? Why did you hide it from her? Is it really to protect her or to hide her from Ed huh Roy! Eventually she'll know!" May sounded harsh. She was unafraid of the words coming out of her mouth, unafraid that she mentioned the name of Edward Elric in front of the great Roy Mustang. Al gave her a sad look. He went by her side and she bawled like a baby.

Roy stood up from the couch. He didn't answer May's question. He didn't showed how her words pierced through his heart. He got up only to utter a few words.

"I'll do everything to protect her" with that he closed the door leaving the weeping May with Al.

X

X

X

Winry kept running and running. She didn't know where to go. She trusted her feet to lead the way. It was already past 10 and not many people were around. She ended up in a park, a fair distance away from the hotel. She sat on an empty bench, exhausted from running and crying.

"Those idiots. After all these years they still think that I'm a little child. I can't stand them!" she talked to herself feeling angry and useless at the same time. It wouldn't bother her this much if they just told her from the beginning.

"Why are they being so difficult? Those jerks take me too lightly! I hate them. Roy.. He is no different from Ed. They're both the same. I bet he'll die and leave me hanging in the end as well" she bit her tongue. She slapped herself after the thought of Roy possibly dying out on her. She wasn't that mad to want him dead.

Her mind was starting to cool off. She was beginning to calm down. It was always like this- she would ran out mad but after some time she'd come to her senses, just like how Al and Roy predicted.

"I guess I never really grew up. What could I do? I'll only be a burden to them. I guess they have their reasons why they kept it from me. I was being self-centered again" she said as she analyzed the situation.

She stood up from her seat. She checked her watch it's been 30 minutes. It was time to head back and make up with them. She was making her way out when she saw a man in a worn out red coat sleeping in an empty bench. His face was covered by his coat he used as a blanket. The red coat seemed strangely familiar to him. She held out her hand about to touch the sleeping man.

"No I shouldn't wake him up" she turned her hands away from the man. She felt sorry. She put her hands in her pocket and took out a reasonable amount of money. She placed it near the man then walked away.

It was dark. There were no cabs in sight. She walked the street of Central her hands closed to her chest. She walked a little faster, her heart beating madly. Suddenly a gun shot startled her composure. There was a man, his face hidden through a mask, in front of her. She could not scream. She stood frozen as she remembered the news she heard: a Drachman spy is possibly on the loose.

The man grabbed her neck tightly. He was big as Izumi's husband, Sig. He also had a muscular body. His grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"Hi cutie what are you doing alone so late at night?" the scary looking man asked her as if she would be able to answer him.

He was choking her so hard. She kept fighting for air but it was no use. She could feel herself losing her conscious when a familiar voice entered her ears.

"Apparently she was being stupid. She walked away from a perfect dinner with her friends to get herself strangled to death" a man in black coat answered for her.

"Roy" she said with a low voice

"Unhand her" Roy stared at the man's eyes. His voice calm and cool.

"Make me" he answered sarcastically. He wasn't afraid of a good looking military officer.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he grinned devilishly. And with a snap of his finger, the man's hand was caught in fire. He immediately let go of Winry. She was gasping hard for air.

"Why you bastard" the man shouted. He shot the gun with his free hand. But it was futile Roy managed to dodge the bullets.

"My turn. My girl doesn't get to see me in action so thanks for the chance although you're not much of an opponent" he was feeling like a smug. Even flashing a smile to Winry. He snapped his finger and the man was caught disarmed.

"Fight me like a man you asshole!" the man still cocky even in his condition.

"Okay. But I have to warn you again. I'm no sucker in hand to hand combat" Roy said obviously full of himself.

"I'll crush that big head of yours" the man said as he charged towards Roy.

Roy didn't even flinched. He blocked the punch with his right hand. Then he kicked the man with his right knee, ending the short battle. The man laid unconscious on the street floor.

Winry managed to run toward Roy's side. The police officers were just starting to arrive on the scene. Roy explained to them the situation.

"You idiot. You are so full of yourself!" Winry lectured him then wrapped herself around him.

"Come on it's gonna take more than that to kill me" he flashed a big smile at her. He leaned forward to her face. He stole a light kiss from her.

"I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble..And for what I said earlier" she apologized to him dearly.

"I'm sorry as well Winry. I'm not treating you like a child. I just wanted to protect you" he said his face blushing. He didn't sound like himself whenever he apologized to her.

"Just tell me your going to come back in one piece please.." she said weakly. Its not that she doubted his fighting skill but its the possibility of losing someone again that scared her.

"I promise" he was unsure if he could keep it but he knew he wanted to return to her after the war. That is if he still had her. Edward was not out of the picture yet.

"Winry can you promise me something?" he looked deep in her eyes.

"Anything" Winry quickly answered. Unknown of what he was about to ask but completely sure to do anything.

"Promise me that you'll marry me after the war" his words hit her like lightning. He stood there watching her face, trying to study her reaction.

"Then I'll have no reason to die" he added jokingly trying to ease the tension.

Winry was still speechless. She didn't know what to answer. She knew she should say yes but something kept her. The last time someone proposed to her was similar to this one. The guy proposed before he left. It turned out he didn't came back. Winry didn't want it to end that way this time. But there was a war and it was inevitable of him joining it.

"Roy.. I" she began slowly. She was still thinking for an answer when Roy took out a small box.

He opened the small box while kneeling on one knee. A big red diamond, the same color as his flames, appeared before her eyes. Her mouth went widely opened. Her eyes sparkled brightly like the stars that night.

"I think I should have done this before proposing" he laughed at his clumsy mistake.

"Ms. Winry Rockbell can you accept a man full of pride like myself to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? In richness or poor? In -" his speech was cut when he heard Winry answered.

"I do Roy" she motioned him to get up and so he did. Roy hugged her almost immediately. His heart jumping in joy. He looked at her with an undeniable red face and so did she. Their faces redder than the ring stone.

He placed the ring in her finger gently. It looked beautiful. Like it belonged in her finger. It was perfect.

"But Roy your little proposal sounded like exchanging vows in church already" she giggled. She could not help her girlish glee. She was happy.

Roy didn't answer. He let his lips do the talking. The taste of her sweet lips sent tingling messages all over his body. It felt like heaven.

"Let's go home" Winry suggested. The night was getting darker and darker. They walked side by side displaying a red glowing ring on her finger.

Unknown to the two newly engaged couple, they were being watched by a man in a red coat. He woke up when he heard Winry placing money on the bench. He followed her silently to return the money but then he realized who that woman was. He was about to rescue her when Roy came in. Afraid to be seen he moved to a farther location, but still able to see and hear clearly. And it was, it felt like he was watching in front view of a cinema the engagement of his true love to someone else. He was crushed and devastated. He couldn't even come out of his hiding. He couldn't even stop them. It's as if all the strength he had in him was sucked out of him.

Edward gritted her teeth in pain. He clutched his heart, holding it tightly to keep it from shattering into pieces. But it was futile his heart was already reduced to tiny pieces. He didn't want to cry but those tears found their own way out.

He kept punching and punching the walls around him even kicking the trash bins. He was wallowed up in anger. He cursed the day he left for the West. He regretted seeking answers to his useless questions. He looked at his leg with disgust. He thought of his alchemy badly. He hated himself for venturing to another dangerous mission. He pitied his cowardice behavior when he chose to hide and eavesdrop than to show himself to Roy and beat him into a pulp and stop Winry from accepting the proposal. He despised the ending of the movie he just saw, it should have been him.

"That damn Mustang! Taking advantage of Winry! I swear I'm going to take him down to hell myself!" he shouted angrily. His golden eyes turned into a darker glow.

He let out a loud scream and then disappeared in the darkness.

"What was that?" Winry picked up the faint scream.

"Probably some lunatic who lost everything" Roy remarked giving a smirk.

X

X

X

"Good morning Mrs. Mustang" Roy greeted her when he saw her enter the kitchen. He went over for a good morning kiss.

"We're not married yet Roy. You can call me that after you survive the war" she said. It was her way of motivating Roy to come out of the war alive.

"Seriously woman your poor judgment belittles me so much. Need I mention that I am the great Flame Alchemist? Incapable of being extinguished by anyone" he sneered at her. Between him and Winry, there laid his big ego.

"If it doesn't rain that is" she put her tongue out to tease him. She sipped the warm black coffee Roy prepared for her.

"It doesn't rain on the North! Its pure snow there!" he teased back at her.

"I know. I've been there with Ed once" she carelessly mentioned the name of the older Elric. But it didn't bother her, not now with the engagement ring placed in her finger.

"Oh yes the day you tricked Kimblee with your clever plan of having you kidnapped by Scar" he retaliated the story. He was very impressed with her ability to think clearly in a tricky situation.

"Never gets old. Say maybe you can take me with you to Drachma. We'll kick their butts out cold. What do you think?" she offered, her eyebrow rose higher than the other.

"NO" Roy answered him directly.

Winry made a pout but Roy made out his mind already. Winry gave up persuading him. She proceeded with eating the rest of her breakfast.

They heard a knock on the door. Roy welcomed his guests in. His whole search team was here including Al with the addition of May Chang. The sight made Winry nostalgic. Just like the old days minus Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric.

"Good morning Winry" Ross greeted her. Followed by the others. Winry smiled and invited them to join her and Roy for breakfast but they politely declined.

Roy finished his meal. He stood up and placed his coat on. He gave Winry a kiss on her head and bid goodbye.

"Take care" she waved back.

"Lover boy" Havoc teased Roy nonstop. Well until Roy elbowed his stomach that is.

"Bye Winry" Al said smiling. He was happy that their little fight 2 days ago had passed. May shared the feeling as well.

She waved goodbye to everyone. Soon enough she was alone in the house. She moved in with Roy in there newly bought house yesterday.

"Better get to work then" she exclaimed

X

X

X

Roy and the rest of the team were outside Central HQ. They were devising their plan.

"Havoc, Falman and Ross will search east of the city while I, Al, and May will take west. When you find him take him to Central and detain him first until the others arrived. Do not let anyone see you with the Fullmetal. Any questions?" Roy asked the team

"How sure are you that he's in Central?" Ross raised one

"I got the tip from the Ice Queen. The Armstrong's are very trusted sources." he answered

"What if the brat doesn't go along quietly?" Havoc asked another one

"Do it by force" Roy quickly answered then called his team to move out

He was stuck with Alphonse and May. It wasn't bad but the issues surrounding them haven't subsided yet. Though Winry seemed to be okay with them but he wasn't too comfortable.

"Congrats on Winry" May turned to face Mustang. The heat of her words still lingered in his mind. He answered with a smile.

"So I'm reckoning you haven't told her yet" May was starting a dangerous topic. Alphonse didn't mind her. He let her air her sentiments. Its like May was speaking for the both of them and she was a way better confronter than Al will be.

"Not yet" his voice relaxed but there was a soft sigh in the end. He doubted that Winry would return back to Edward's arms after what that brat did. Sure she'll be furious with him for being dishonest but lying seemed like a lighter offense than not showing up for years. These thoughts reassured his rampaging mind.

May didn't answer back. She wouldn't waste her energy fighting with Roy. She rather focused it in looking for Edward. Al gave her a satisfied look.

The team searched the city inside out but there was no shadow of the older Elric anywhere. Roy didn't know whether he'll be relieved or not. Eventually they will find the missing Elric soon.

"Where could brother be?" wondered Alphonse

X

X

X

Edward was outside the Central Automail Shop. He was waiting for Winry to check in for today. Not that he was going to let her though. He can't be seen or else his cover is blown. His given days are up.

"That damn Mustang and his team are after me now" he thought to himself. He still wasn't over the fact that his former friend, not that he considered him one, asked his Winry's hand. He was cursing him in his mind non-stop for 2 days now.

Then a pretty blonde woman caught his attention. His mind stopped cursing Roy and started admiring Winry. He hasn't seen her in a full lighted view. She looked even beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was wearing her work clothes on. It was like her not to be embarrassed wearing men's clothes. After arriving at the shop she unbuttoned the top off revealing a white tube exposing her flat stomach and showing off her natural curves. She tied them around her waist.

Ed was flushed red. He saw Winry with the same getup before but now her women body parts started to show off her shape. She was stunning and he looked over at her dumbfounded.

She sat on the stool waiting for the secretary to arrive. It was time to make up his moves. It's make it or break it. He slowly made his way to Winry.

"Win.." he called her by her old nickname. Nobody called her that except for Al and Ed. She looked up and was surprised to see the familiar golden orbs locked sight at her blue ones.

"Ed" she took a moment to catch her breath. She was unmistakingly sure that it was him. The one she thought died on her was standing up alive-well barely-in front of her.

"We need to hide. I'm being chased" Ed whispered to her. That explains why he had his hood on. His golden hair was transmuted into a dark black shade. Without asking for the reason she took him secretly into her workroom. They were alone. Just the two of them occupying Winry's spacious place.

"The men won't be here for now. Their probably stationed to work on the machineries. I was left to guard the place" she explained to Ed, still stunned from his reappearance.

"Win" he came to face her again. He took off the coat from his head and transmuted his hair back. He looked like the Ed she knew. But he had also undergone changes. His body was better built. His blonde hair still as gorgeous as ever but this time longer than before. His deep golden eyes showed off their mysterious nature. Winry couldn't help herself from embracing the man she once loved.

Edward felt the warmth of her hug. He missed her so much. This was to be expected of Winry, she always gave him a big hug after returning home. Always. He savored the moment even hugging her back tighter. How he wished it could stay like this forever. But a hit on the head with a wrench woke him up from his day dreaming.

"Ouch. I wasn't expecting that. Didn't the wrench come first before the hug?" he asked her in pain. There were irregular bumps on his head.

"Things change when you're gone for too long Ed" she hit him again. She was enjoying this past time. She missed hitting someone in the head after all.

"I can see that" Ed answered. His reply could mean a lot of different things. His tone could depict hidden messages underneath his words. Winry picked it up easily but she didn't let it get in the way of their reunion until later.

"What happened Ed?" she asked. Finally the long stucked question in her head will be answered soon. She crossed her arms waiting for Ed's answer or reason or excuse or whatever it'll be.

"I can explain but it's a long story" he said honestly.

"Let's hear it then. I got time to spare for a missing person who came back after more than 3 years" she sarcastically remarked. She wanted to know what happened. What made him chose to leave her.

Edward then began telling her everything. He told him of Antoine Lavosier and the Philosopher's Stones that he made. He showed her his leg which she was happy to see. He told her he got his alchemy back which made her a little sad but happy for him as well. He narrated how the Drachman stole the stones and in the process killing Antoine. He was grief-stricken but Winry placed her hand on his back. She comforted her as he began the hard part of his adventure. She felt sorry for him. But then she heard about the war, she knew now where the talk would lead.

"Roy knew you were alive?" she asked. Ed couldn't make out the expression she was making. Her face a mixture of flushed reactions of Roy's dishonesty and an incomprehensive emotion. Ed didn't know if he should be happy or not. But he wasn't out of the fire either.

"And you! You stood me up for years Ed!" she turned to him. Her eyes filled with rage.

"I explained it right!" he shot back at Winry

"That's not my point Ed! You were supposed to give me half of your life! And now your running off to some war again" her eyes finally let the tears flow out.

"I know about your little rendezvous with that bastard Mustang! You didn't exactly keep your part of the deal" he sounded angry now. Angrier after he recalled Mustang.

"Only because I thought you were gone! Roy was there for me when you weren't." Winry shouted back angry as well

"You didn't wait enough obviously!" Ed was blaming Winry and this didn't help him at all. His initial plan was to swoon her not to push her away. But the heat of the fight made him say things he shouldn't be saying.

"What do you want Ed? For me to wait and devote all my life to you when you didn't even give a damn at mine?" her words harsher but real. Maybe Ed was asking too much from her. Maybe she was asking too much from him either.

"If I didn't give a damn about you Winry I wouldn't be here trying to persuade you not to marry Roy!" that would have sounded sweet but the situation was uncalled for. Winry didn't find it a bit amusing. She was too mad at Ed.

"You should have placed a ring first than him if you didn't want me with another man! Besides Ed I didn't know you were alive!" Winry shouted back. Edward was blaming her, that didn't make her calm down.

"I waited for you Ed. Even after the news you've died. I waited and waited. But Ed sometimes people who waited long enough gets tired as well. Especially if the person who died was the person who taught them to get up in their own feet" Winry didn't sound angry now. She sounded sad and moving. Her words were reflection of the pain she want through. Ed looked at her fell on her knees. He approached her and placed an arm around her.

"I didn't mind before Ed that you never called. That you only went home for repairs. I overlooked your disregard for Granny and I. But when you left for the West and you still never learned to care! You self-centered jerk!" she was still sobbing nonstop. Edward leaned over her. She kept hitting him lightly with her wrench. She could hit him a lot harder even in a weak state, he deserved it after all, but no, she settled with light hits.

Ed knew he wasn't being selfish. The last time he was self-centered was a long time, back to the days when Al and him tried to revive their mom back. But Winry and him had different definitions for selfishness.

"Win.. I don't know how to answer your questions without you thinking that I'm being selfish or making up excuses. All I can say is that I want to see you again. That I want to be with you because Win I ... " Ed held her hands, sadden by the different ring that should have been his, but he didn't mind. He needed to tell her how he felt before that ring turns into a wedding ring. He was trying to choke out the words out of his mouth.

"Win.. I.." he looked at her deeply. He touched her face. For a moment he could have sworn Winry's face light up. His own was starting to soften up as well. He waited for this moment for a long time and here he was stammering for words.

"What is it Ed?" she asked, her eyes full of hope and anticipation. At least that's what it seemed to Ed.

Edward took a deep breath. His heart was pounding hard. It feels like it's about to rip open. He could feel the blood rushing through his cheeks. He was, he didn't want to admit it, becoming shy. This was uncharacteristically of Edward.

"I.." the ring in his pocket seemed heavier than before.

"Win.." he was still inhaling sharply

Suddenly the door swooshed open. Someone has been listening to them. And that someone wasn't particularly happy to see a certain someone too.

"Winry!" Roy shouted. He sounded more of worried than angry. He ran over her but she didn't took notice. Edward was not pleased of Roy proposing to Winry and now interrupting his chance with her. He gritted his teeth wildly.

"You bastard! Traitor! No good asshole!" Ed was cursing Roy face to face now. He caught Roy's coat, locking it in his hand.

"I'm going to rearrange that goddamn face of yours" Ed yelled straight at Roy's face. Roy made a smirk, unalarmed by Ed's threat.

"I doubt a shrimp like you can do any big damage. Though I have to hand it to you, you've grown an inch or so" Roy said smoothly. He snapped his fingers; fire started burning in Ed's arm. He managed to straighten his collar after Ed let go of his coat.

"Still the smooth talker huh Roy? Is this how you swoon Winry? Too bad asshole I'm gonna shut that hell crap mouth of yours" Ed clapped his hands creating huge hands out of nowhere. He enjoyed Roy's reaction when he showed off his lost alchemy. Roy was trying to dodge the incoming attacks of the Full metal, sending off flames in Ed's direction as well.

"Surprise I have my alchemy back!" Ed boasted, showing off his alchemy skills.

"Wouldn't make any big difference midget!" Roy bit back. He wasn't afraid of Ed or his alchemy skills. He was more terrified of the anger building up inside the woman watching them.

"Take this you son of a -"

"Stop it! Both of you stop it! Winry's voice suddenly filled the whole room. Her tone demanding and angry.

"Winry.."

"Win.."

"Both of you are bastards! You two are no different from one another. I hate you jerks! I don't want to see anyone of you anymore!" she shouted while trying to get up. She looked so fragile with that crying face of her.

Two people entered the scene. It was Alphonse and May. Al went to his brother's side while May helped Winry in her state.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked Ed who was still shocked after hearing Winry's harsh words. Roy's expression was stiff like a statue as well.

Winry made their way to the two shocked men. May was closed behind her, trying to prevent her from collapsing. Winry turned to Roy first.

"Roy when were you planning to tell me about this. First the Drachman war and now this! Do you think I'm a fool to be kept away! You know how I feel about being left behind!" Winry was shouting at him at the top of her lungs. She was goddamn furious. Roy's face was indescribable. It was a new look for him.

"Winry.." he tried to answer. He placed a hand over her shoulders but Winry shrugged them off.

"I'm sorry Roy" she spoke with a sincere voice now. Then she began to take off the ring which was only 2 days old. She was crying when she handed the ring back to Roy. On the other hand, Roy felt his world crumbled down again. The flame burning between them, extinguished in a flash. The ring's color suddenly lost its richness.

"I love you Roy but I don't want to live my life isolated from everything" she gave him a small smile. Her eyes filled with regret and Roy could tell that. He didn't want to let her go but he knew it would end up this way. He was preparing for it but it was not enough. It never was.

"And Ed" she then turned to the man she has been waiting for years.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again. I missed you so much Ed. But you use your luck way too much, thinking that everyone will take you back in their lives easily. It's not that I can't wait for you forever. You just have to learn your lesson Ed." she told Ed. She looked disappointed. She just turned down two of the most sought after men in Central.

"Win.. It's not that.."

"I know Ed but I'm sorry. I don't want to be discarded again. You're not the type of man to stay still. You love the thrill of seeking for something new and in the process you forget the world you live in along with people who cares for you. All I'm asking Ed is for you to show that you actually care. You need to learn" her voice was starting to get weary. She was so sick of crying. He stood there stiff and troubled.

"Was I really pushing her away?" he thought to himself. Then he recalled the times he didn't even bothered to call, or to visit, or even to write a letter.

"Damn I was selfish" he cursed himself for losing Winry because of his own behavior. He couldn't even answer back.

She looked at them for a while before she left the room. She did not say goodbye and nor did they. She gave Al and May an I'm-going-to-be-okay smile before she disappeared in the room.

Ed and Roy stood there, confused and dumbfounded. Winry was gone.

"Brother... Roy" Alphonse tried calling the two but nobody answered. The two of them were still lost in Winry's words.

After a few minutes, Roy left the scene. He left the instructions to Al regarding Ed. He didn't say anything else. He didn't even spoke with Ed.

Ed didn't bother as well. He didn't feel like talking even to his brother, who he hasn't seen as well. They left the room when the men began to arrive. Al explained to them what happened and soon they were outside the building.

Roy spent the day in his office. He wasn't doing any of the paper works instead he was looking over the view of the blue sky. He held down his head but could not take the loss.

Edward was with Alphonse and May in the park seating quietly. The sun was slowly setting. He was staring at the orange sky above them. He held down his head but could not take the loss.

Winry was sitting on a cab heading somewhere. She gazed over the cab's window. She looked up and saw the dark night sky with no stars present. She held down her head but could not take the loss.


	8. Lesson 8: Sacrificial Love

_**A/N: I am sorry for a very late update. I was so busy with my studies. But still this chapter is the climax of the story so I paid good attention in bringing you readers a well-deserved story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Read and Review! I will truly appreciate your positive and negative responses.**_

**Lesson 8: Sacrificial Love**

_**You think that I'd learn my lesson by now**_

_**You think that I'd somehow figure out**_

_**That if you strike the match**_

_**You're bound to feel the flame**_

Winry was juggling in between her auto mail works and her medical career. She was pre-occupied most of the time. It has been one year since the start of the Drachma-Amestris War and it looked like it wasn't going to end soon. Life was becoming difficult as the economy depleted heavily. There were also no means of communicating with one another. There were barracks positioned all around Central. News have spread that the Drachman had successfully penetrated the Northern Army but there was no official statement about this matter. Civilians were merely advised to stay home and prepare for the worst. No one could believe that in a course of a year, the Drachmans, although they were still at North, had inflicted this much damage in Central along with the other parts of the country. Right now the Drachmans have the upper hand and it would only take a matter of time before they reached Central. It was Ishval Massacre times 10 again.

Winry had been receiving letters from Al and Mei Chang until six months ago. She had never written back even once but she was relieved to know that they were doing okay. Al told her that Edward and Roy still refused to talk or even look at each other even though they were stationed at the same team. And when they do well let's just say it rained colorful languages. Winry frowned remembering the night she left those two. She wasn't particularly angry at them now. Time healed her scars. But she wasn't ready to accept them back. Not yet. Time might have healed the scars but it can never erase the mark that it left, a constant reminder of the pain.

She wasn't expecting to receive a letter. It was not from Alphonse or Mei. It was not from Roy or Edward. It was a request letter from Central Command. She began to move her eyes as her blue orbs followed the words written in the paper.

X

X

X

The Northern part of the country cried bloodshed everywhere. The white fields were colored bloody red. The clear paths now filled with dead bodies. The silence and serenity of the place were substituted by heavy machine guns roaring to life with painful screams everywhere. The place smelled rotten like hell.

The Northern Wall, which once stood proud, was ready to crumble down and admit defeat. It was a feat that they lasted this long considering the powerful enemies that faced them. But this luck they had been holding on is about to ran out.

"Damn it, another troop down!" Edward remarked as he saw the bodies of soldiers carried to the medics. Their situation kept getting worse. Medical help became scarce along with food and water.

"Where the hell are the re-enforcements sent by Central? These dying people don't stand a chance of surviving without being attended to!" Edward snapped again. He was complaining at the sight of the injured men crammed in a small tent. There were only few doctors left as the others were either killed or captured. Their numbers were unproportional with respect with the number of patients.

"I'll try to heal them" Mei replied. She was currently the head of the medical staff as she was knowledgeable about healing alchemy. But it was evident that she was completely worn out from using her energy straight for the past few days.

"No Mei. You're obviously not in the condition to waste anymore of your energy. I'll do it." Alphonse responded with a concerned tone in his voice. He knew Mei was dead tired. Being the concern man as he is he voluntarily took over her shift. He had perfected Eastern alchemy but him wasting his energy meant he'll probably be worn out in time for battle. Alphonse didn't care one bit. It was for his Mei afterall.

Mei looked at him flushed with concern toward the amount of energy Al was using. She knew that Al would spend all of his energy healing the wounded, not leaving any for himself.

"Dont worry Mei, the backup team should be here. I hope they just last longer this time." Havoc said as he placed an arm on her shoulder. He didnt look any better. His other shoulder blade was wrapped in bandages. He was shot in an encounter and was lucky to live and tell the tale.

Ross entered through the curtain entrance of the tent. She smiled and delivered good news to the downspirited people inside of it.

"Guys they are here" she happily said as if new hope have arrived. And with that the team went out. Roy was standing guard, eyes away from Edward who stood beside Al and Mei. Havoc's face lighted as the trucks stopped their engines. Back ups soon stepped outside the trucks. They were mostly soldiers and a few medics. They then unloaded the food and medicine supplies. The last to step out of a truck was a blonde girl with blue eyes carrying a huge bag filled with her own set of medicines. She was wearing a white doctor coat with the Central's symbol for Medics stitched in it.

Mouth went open as everyone took notice of her. No reaction could compare to that of Roy and Ed's. They both looked pale but their cheeks went extremely red afterwards. The presence of the girl they both loved graced their sights. Winry's rosy skin contrasted beautifully with the North's White Mountain ranges. Her lips were the only shade of red that displayed warmth. Her blue orbs stood out from monotonic appeal that the North gave.

Her eyes scanned the area until a voice caught her attention.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" Ross asked ignoring the fact that Winry was wearing a medic's uniform.

"Hey Ross. I've been stationed here. Central sent me a letter requesting me to join the medics. I couldn't say no. My parents would have wanted me to help although I'm not technically a doctor yet. I only know a few minor procedures." Winry replied. By this time she knew whose team she was deployed to. She caught sight of everyone including the two stunned people who remained in their places while everyone came closer to greet her.

"Winry!" everyone exclaimed as they ran towards her, squeezing her tightly. As if they had not seen each other in a decade.

"I've never thought I'd see an angel in the battle field!" Havoc quickly flirted out. Winry simply gave him an I'm-not-interested look which Havoc ignored.

"So you're a medic now?" Ross looked like she couldnt get over that fact.

"Yes I've been studying medicine. Central must be desperate to send a newbie like me but still I couldnt stand there waiting if I could help out others. So I took the offer" Winry graciously explained. She never thought that she would be stationed at this team though.

"In that case I should be shot more often! That way we could spend extra time together Winry. You could-" Havoc was interrupted as Ross elbowed him at his stomach.

"Come on its time for you to rest" she waved goodbye as she dragged Havoc's half conscious body to their base.

"What was that for?" Havoc snapped out from his trance, obviously grumpy at Ross for interrupting his moves.

"Why you dumbass. In case you forgotten, Ed and Roy were battling out for Winry. You can't afford to get on this mess. You're in a totally different level from them." Ross sarcastically pointed out elbowing Havoc again just to keep him from responding back. She laid him carefully and watched her other friends from inside.

"Winry I can't believe you're here. You never wrote back in any of our letters. We were so worried" Al gestured towards Winry. It was not like Winry not to write back.

"I'm sorry Al. I've been busy with my work and studies. But you didn't have to worry; I was not the one fighting in the middle of this war" Winry felt guilty for causing Al to worry too much. Al could plainly see right through her. So did Ed even Roy. The true reason why she never wrote back had nothing to do with either her works or her studies.

"You must be tired from your trip, Ms. Winry. Come I'll show you your quarters" Mei spoke to relieve the tension surrounding them. She could feel the air beginning to get heavy.

"No thanks Mei. And call me Winry. Just show me where my patients are. They need to be attended to immediately." she kindly refused Mei's offfer. She wasnt lying she really wanted to start with her work. She came here with a driven purpose after all. Mei showed her the way to the small tent filled with injured men.

"This war killed many lives. So many are still battling for their lives right now. It's really a blessing that you guys came" Mei talked to her casually. But the sincerity and anxiousness in her voice could be felt.

"I didn't expect it to be this bad. Central can only afford to send a few medics around here." The sight of bloody men, almost torn to pieces, made her stomach felt bad. Of course she had seen missing body parts during her auto mail work but she never really got used to the gruesome sight. She doubted that she would ever be. Yet she came here in respond to the letter Central gave her.

"A lot died already. I couldn't save them all" Winry looked down at the petite woman. Mei was already on the verge of tears. She was trying so hard, even going beyond her limits, to heal everyone with her alchemy. Still she could not help everyone from dying. Winry gave her a good warm hug.

"Ms. Winry. They died in my hands.." Mei's tears flowing heavily on Winry's coat

"Mei, it's not your fault. You did your best. Sometimes we really cannot save everyone. Try as we may we can still end up losing them. They knew you were helping them. They died in your hands knowing someone wanted to save them. I think you're a pretty noble woman." Winry's word went through Mei's sobbing heart. She really needed comforting. She refused to cry in front of Al knowing he had a lot in his mind already- with the war and everything. This pouring out to Winry really lifted the burden she was carrying.

"And Mei, please call me Winry" the Xingnese girl was able to draw a smile on her face. And even though Winry could not see it, she felt her relief.

X

X

X

Edward, Alphonse and Roy were still guarding the medics' tent outside. They could plainly hear the girl's discussion. Al felt a little guilty but was glad to find that Winry was there for Mei. Edward and Roy remained stoic as ever. Yet underneath their stern faces were uneasy feelings. Their thoughts lingered on the fact that Winry's inside that tent.

Suddenly gun shots were heard in their area. Ed and Roy went on their defensive stance, trying to locate where the shots occurred. Meanwhile Alphonse went inside the tent to check on Winry and Mei.

Another shot was then fired. Followed by another and another. The noise kept growing and growing as it came closer to their site. Roy and Ed could still not make out where the shots came from.

"Keep your ears and eyes open! You take the left side and I'll take the right" Roy ordered Ed. He sounded in command but the tone in his voice was not calm, unlike their previous battles. This time, someone inside that tent meant everything to him. He wasn't going to jeopardize her situation.

"Hey don't dare act like you're above me! I don't fucking care about your orders!" Ed shouted back. He was pissed that Roy was ordering him around. But he could not deny the fact that he was scared, not for himself, but for his childhood friend who was comforting the shocked patients inside the tent. He wasn't going to let the Drachmans lay a single finger on her.

"Take a mental note Ed! I am above you! Rank, size and all! So shut the hell up or I'll burn you along with the Drachmans!" Roy could not help but answer back to Ed. He was not going to let Ed's remarks pass. He was angry. Confusion, resentment and anger overpowered him.

Before Ed could even think of what to say, a big Drachman soldier appeared in front of them. He was only one but his body was massively built. Due to the effect of the Philosopher Stone, the man now carried incredible inhuman strength with the bonus of alchemy.

"Fuck" was the only word that was able to escape Ed's mouth

"Damn right bastard" the man replied. He had an evil grin in his face.

"Now die!" the man charged straight to Ed.

"Don't get cocky scumbag!" Ed quickly clapped his hands together to make a steel sword out of some metals lying on the ground. He learned how to use real swords since he could not use his favorite arm-sword weapon. He twirled the sword on the man's direction but he was too slow. The man easily avoided Ed's attack. Seeing an opening, he gave a big punch on Ed's stomach.

"Shit" Ed felt as if his insides were suddenly disarranged. He was coughing blood. The man merely laughed at the poor boy. As if it was not enough he transmuted electricity over Ed's body which shocked the living hell out of Ed.

"Do you like it? I can use electricity!" the man boasted as he continually sent electric shocks all over Ed.

"Hey bastard, why don't you pick on someone your own size" Roy interrupted, rather proud of his sarcasm. He could hear Ed complaining but he did not mind. He was focused on the charging target.

"So you wanna end up like your friend huh?" The man smirked. He lifted his right muscular arm ready to hit Roy's face.

Roy's eyes glowed with fire. He snapped his fingers but missed. The fist almost landed on him but his quick reflexes avoided the impact. The man then used his electric alchemy, sending Roy down. The Flame Alchemist fell on his knees trying to rub off the electric waves running through him.

"Lights out Flame Alchemist" The man was about to punch him hard when a snap of a finger was heard. He was foolish to come close to the man who willed fire. The man's body had a spontaneous combustion. Soon enough, it smelled burnt corpse.

"He is not my goddamn friend" Roy exclaimed. He looked at Ed's annoyed face with a full attitude. He had beaten him again in defeating the bad guys. Ed was not happy of Roy's victory but was glad that they were out of danger.

"I don't need your goddamn help" Ed managed to blurt out before he collapsed in Roy's side. The Flame Alchemist instantly caught him in his arms. He looked at his nemesis' face. He could have sworn he felt pity on him like a father to his son but quickly shrugged off the idea. They were not friends anymore.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran toward them after checking if the coast is clear. He had a worried look in his face. Behind him, a certain blonde had the same expression in her face.

"What happened?" Al took Ed on Roy's arms.

"As usual, the reckless brat charged on the enemy like an idiot" Roy answered. He was stealing glances over Winry. The blonde did not speak. Before she would have freaked out but now she remained calm, hiding beneath her blue orbs the anxiety she was feeling.

"Winry can you please check Ed's vitals? I think my brother had done it this time" Al turned his gaze over Winry. There were slight tears forming in his eyes.

"Sure Al. Bring him inside then" Winry answered without hesitation. She was a professional in her task. She won't act stubborn at a life and death situation like this.

Al thanked her before heading inside the tent.

"Hey Roy" Winry turned to the slightly-annoyed Alchemist. He defeated the bad guy but it was Edward who was going to receive special treatment from Winry. Roy was surprised that she would be the first one to talk to him. He did not reply but looked over her, indicating that she caught her attention.

"Thanks for saving Ed. He wouldn't show you any form of gratitude. That guy can be so irresponsible and arrogant. So in behalf of Ed, thanks" Winry told Roy. She was sure that Roy wouldn't answer so she walked away. A hand caught her wrist.

"Uhmm" Roy stammered for words. He did not know why his arms suddenly caught hers. It must have been impulse. He was still not letting go of her. His hands were savoring the warmth of her wrist. How he missed her touches.

"What is it?" Winry asked rather coldly. The warmth he felt was suddenly replaced by a cold shiver. It was enough to let go of her. Winry did not bother to stay. She continued her walk towards the tent, not bothering to look back.

"It suddenly got colder in here" Roy told himself as he watched Winry walked away from him for the second time.

X

X

X

The patients inside the tent were relieved that they were safe. But their relief was soon followed by apprehension when they saw one of the guards down and it was Edward Elric.

"What the hell happened to him?" Havoc's eyes grew wide as he looked over the beaten Ed. No one answered his question. They were too fixated on Ed's situation.

"I'm going to check up on him" Winry blurted out. The others must have thought that she wanted time alone with Ed so they began to go outside. She did not mind though. She did need the space.

Ed's badly bruised body earned Winry's sympathy. She never got used to seeing him injured. Most of the times, she wouldn't know the real reason behind his frequent hospital trips but today she did. She knew Ed lost a terrible battle. And it scared her that this was not the first time that it happened. She had a bad feeling that it won't be the last either.

She grabbed a clean damp cloth and gently rubbed it all over Ed's bruises. Ed did not even move a bit. He remained unconscious. She performed some medical procedures to check Edward's condition. She was relieved to find out that he was going to be okay. He just needed to rest. She then tenderly wrapped clean bandages over him. Small droplets of water fell from her to Ed's face.

"You're so stupid Ed…"

She placed her hands in her mouth trying hard to control herself. Somehow, something triggered inside of her. Seeing Ed almost lose his life scared her. She didn't want him to leave her. She still loved him.

Outside the tent, a raven-haired man was observing her.

X

X

X

"Winry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Ed cried heavily. He never imagined himself crying over a girl yet here he was outside in the pouring rain reaching over her.

"Go away Ed. I'm not in love with you anymore. I love Roy" Winry cold heartedly answered him. The raven-haired man beside her gave a triumphant smile. They then walked away, leaving Edward alone to wallow up his pain.

"WINRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

**SFX SLAP**

Ed found himself lying on a mattress. He was knocked out for three whole days.

"Brother? Are you alright?" a gentle voice registered in his still throbbing mind. He could not get over his dream.

"Brother?"

**SFX: SLAP**

"What the hell did you do that for!" An angry Elric suddenly shouted randomly at someone. He soon found out who the culprit was.

"Well you were screaming Winry do not leave me! Winry! Winry! Over and over. I figured you needed to wake up. I get a lot of those kinds of dream. I did you a huge favor. I was saving your pride as well!" Havoc defended himself. He was also awkwardly pointing his cigar stick at a blonde who apparently heard everything as well. However she was making herself busy with the other patients to cover up her embarrassment. Ed's face suddenly turned red.

"Brother, are you getting a fever?" Al innocently asked upon seeing his older brother's face turned bright red.

"He is just getting lovesickness. And I'm the right love doctor for you Ed. I'll fix you up in no time" Havoc assumed. He was stopped from making other nonsense by Ross after punching him hard. Ed gave Ross a silent thank you before Ross dragged Havoc outside.

"Why is Ed getting a fever?" Winry boldly asked after her face returned to normal. She was his medic after all.

"It's no—nothing!" Ed waved his hands. His face was still very red. Winry grabbed his arms and held them tight. Ed felt her soft, warm touch.

"Your arms are getting in the way. I'm going to place a thermometer in your mouth" she scolded, letting go of Ed's. She placed the thermometer and sat beside him. Alphonse left the two together after making up excuses that Mei needed his help.

There was a pregnant silence among them.

"Uh.. Thanks" Edward managed to break the silence using a single word.

"No problem" Winry replied with two.

Then the silence was again deafening. For what seems like eternity, Winry suddenly spoke.

"Let me see the thermometer" Winry carefully took it out of Ed's mouth.

"You're going to be fine. Just take some aspirin for your headache. You should eat first. You haven't eaten for three days. I'll go grab you some" she offered. She hurriedly made her way to the stock room to get him something to eat. If Ed didn't know any better, it looked like she was avoiding him. But it didn't even occur to him. He was too engulfed in her presence. And his forsaken dream scared him.

He could vaguely remember his dream. But the thought frightened him. The great Full Metal, who feared no Homunculi, had a soft spot for his childhood friend. She was his kryptonite.

"Hey Ed. I bought you something" Ed was startled by her voice. He looked over her as she placed some slices of bread and milk on the table.

"I'm not going to drink that!" Ed cursedly point at the glass of milk.

"What do you mean you're not going to drink that? You have to!"

"Damn it! I'm taller than you now I don't need to drink it!"

"Milk is still good for you!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Soon enough the two of them were tangled with each other. Their faces were so close. It would only take a slight push forward before their lips could meet. But the two quickly brushed away from each other. Something unusual happened next. They began laughing.

"Haha! That was fun!" Ed snorted out.

"Just like when we were kids. We used to fight like this" Winry added

"Yea. Back in those days we would wrestle until we fall in a mud pit!" Ed recalled their childhood memories

"All because you don't like to drink your milk shortie!" Winry put her tongue out

"Hey I grew up didn't I?" Ed grinned

"Yea. Yea. But still you need to drink this" Winry gave off a motherly tone which Ed replied with a grumble. Winry knew she has won. She gave a sweet smile before she leave Ed at peace.

"Hey Winry" Ed called out

"What is it Ed?"

"I.."

"I miss you Winry" Ed's face red again. Much brighter red this time. Winry's face shared the same color as well.

"I miss you too Ed" she honestly said before she left. Edward had a feeling that his nightmare was forever will remain in his dream. He took the bread and ate it. Followed by the gulping down of his milk.

X

X

X

It was always a cold night in the North. There was a heavy snow storm building up outside. The patients were moved in a bigger cabin at a fixed portion of the almost-collapsing Northern Wall. 3 patients shared one small room. Except for Ed who stayed at Al's room for Al and Mei would be staying together for the night. He didn't even dare to think of the reason. At least he wouldn't suffer in a small room with two other patients. It was a freezing night or so Ed thought.

"Hey Ed are you awake?" a blonde crept inside his room. Slowly and quietly she approached his bed side. There was no response. The older Elric was sleeping peacefully.

Winry gently sat on the bed; carefully she placed a new set of damp cloth in his head. Ed was still under recovery. She was so stunned of how serene a sleeping Edward could be. Her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to touch and caress him. Come to think of it they never shared any kisses or passionate intimacy together. She had given those to Roy. The thought saddened her. She always dreamt that Ed would be her first. But obviously it didn't happen. There was no point in arguing about it anymore.

She was still upset at Ed. But she knows he needed her right now. It makes her proud that someone as high and mighty as him could turn to someone like her. She always wanted to be a form of help to him and his brother. That's why she accepted this mission. She was not willing to watch from the sidewalks anymore. This time she'll be joining the battle.

Her body must be reacting to the sensuality of her mind. She found her hands stroking gently and slowly Ed's face. He did not flinch. Ed was usually a heavy sleeper so it gave Winry extra courage to continue caressing him. Her angelic hands travelled from his face to his chest. Ed's body was sculpted perfectly. Even though Ed had a shirt on, she could tell where his muscles are, where his scars are, and among others. She hadn't seen him walking around topless in her house for such a long time but she could still picture his masculine body.

She stopped right at his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was rapidly beating then it occurred to her that Ed was awake, merely pretending to be asleep. She quickly brushed her hands away, ashamed of her action. Ed noticed that she knew his little game of pretend. He opened his eyes. Gold met Blue.

"I..uhh" Winry was stammering for the right words to say. Her face was a clear bright red. Ed could tell even in this poorly-lit room. His face was also burning red. He knew that this is the only chance he'll ever get to talk to her. Tomorrow they leave for the final battle. It was now or never.

Winry stood up about to run away from the scene but a tight grip in her hand stopped her.

"Ed.."

"Please stay Winry" Ed managed to blurt out. He wasn't keeping an eye contact with her though. His golden orbs rested on the blanket below him. His bangs were able to conceal the expression in his face. Even at his angle, he knew she seated back to where she was seated before. Gathering enough courage, he slowly eyed the blonde beauty.

Winry's face showed great embarrassment. But amidst her red face, was a confused look. Her blue pools looked straight at Ed. She was so perfect in his eyes. If only he was not stupid enough to disregard her in most of his life. Right now he has the chance to finally fix things up with her. He wasn't going to risk losing her again. Never.

"Win.." he was breathing hard. The cold room didn't make it anymore comfortable. He slowly brushed his hand on her face, gently massaging it with his thumb.

"I'm such a fool Win. I'm sorry for causing you this much pain. And I can understand if you hate me. But I feel like I need to defend myself. I didn't want this to happen between us. I wanted us." Ed practiced a speech different from this but he could not remember it. He was lost for an explanation but he was trying hard. He wanted to explain things to her. But he can't get it right. There is something about those blue eyes of her that makes him grasp for air every time.

"I didn't know why but somehow I always get myself in this kind of mess. I just wanted to return back but I was taken to Drachma and when I did I saw you with Roy and I -"Ed stopped. He didn't know why but he did. He was confused whether or not he should be angry or considerate. The thought of Roy taking over his place at her heart jolted inside of him. He was so lost. Winry sat there still looking at him. She too didn't speak. She was waiting for Ed to speak again.

"Damn it all!" Ed punched on the bed sheets. He was now mad for letting someone else taint her. He was so focused on the idea of Roy and Winry together and the things couples do that it made his head go to overdrive. He wanted to crush every being Roy had. Before he could hit a punch again, Winry placed his neck between her arms. She was crying. He could feel her tears. He instantly felt like a jerk for making her cry. Apparently that was something he was good at.

Ed could smell her hair, her scent, and her every being. How she smelled so tempting. He wrapped his arms around her closing the short distance around them. He took everything Winry was in him. Her scent, the feeling of her chests in his, everything. It felt so good.

"I'm sorry Win.." Ed whispered in her ears rather softly. Ed was fighting his urge not to kiss her earlobe. It looked so alluring. Winry faced him and she even looked more tempting. They were dangerously close with one another.

"I know Ed"

And in a glimpse, Ed closed their gap. His lips found hers. This was his first time kissing a girl. He felt butterflies in his stomach but he was enjoying the feeling of sucking on her lips. They started out in a slow pattern. A sweet kiss for their first kiss. Still, the hungry man inside Ed dominated his mind. He wanted her badly. And here she was reciprocating the action.

His tongue slowly pierced right through her lips. She welcomed his tongue inside of her. Their tongues intertwining with one another. Their saliva mixing with every action and every movement. He kissed her feverishly and so did she.

They stopped for air after a while. Their faces were both red.

Winry held him close again and whispered something in his ears that caused Ed's whole body to stiffen.

"I love you Ed" she said as she nibbled his ear. It felt so damn good. Ed let out a soft moan before he answered.

"I love you a heck a lot more Win"

And with that everything turned black.

The cold night turned into a heated affair. Ed was kissing Winry. They parted slightly and he wondered over her delicate features. Pulling his shirt over his head, his eyes never left his blue pools. His body covered hers as he kissed her again. She placed his hands around his neck to deepen their kiss.

He could feel her hands playing with her hair as he moved to the curve of her neck. A soft moan escaped her already swollen lips as he nibbled at her soft skin. His tongue tasted the sweetness of her skin as he continued to move downward until he reached her perfectly curved breasts. His hands gently pulled down the hem of her top, exposing her breasts. His excitement grew as he took in her every being.

He took a hardened peak into his mouth, letting his tongue slowly circle it while his other thumb entertained the other. A soft cry of pleasure escaped her delicate lips. He nipped and gripped her peaks as she gripped the bed sheet. He smiled and proceeds with the other peak repeating the whole ecstasy again.

"Ed" she cried in sheer pleasure, her voice no more than moans and gasp for air. How Ed loved the way she had spoken his name. It aroused him even more.

Her back arched into his touch as she moaned softly. His hand moved underneath her and slowly took off her top. He circled her navel with his tongue, her moans urging him to continue. A smirk grew in his face as he brought pleasure to her. He moved lower and lower until he lay between her legs. He removed her skirt with much excitement. She shuddered in delight as he softly trailed kisses upon her inner thigh before laying a chaste kiss on her open sex. He earned a small gasp from her.

"Ed"

God she was beautiful, he thought as he eyed every part of her body. He moved himself up her body. His lips finally met hers as her hands slipped around his neck. Suddenly he felt a hand at his waist, working the button of his pants. He smiled against her lips and reached down to help her. Soon they were both bare of clothing as his hard length grazed the flesh between her legs.

Winry smiled up at him with blissful eyes as his hard length slid over her soaking sex. Ed silently asked her permission which she gave into. He gently thrust into her. Surprisingly her walls were tight around his length as he slowly continued to thrust into the heated core of her body. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as her long smooth legs wrapped around his body.

He thrusts deeper inside of her. Faint moans of approval escaped her lips with every thrust into her heated sex. Her scent was intoxicating him. This was heaven.

Her walls tightened around his hard length as he cried out. She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and he felt the same as well. "Ed" she clung to him and cried out his name before she explode. A few seconds later Edward spilled his seeds into her.

Her body fell limp to the bed as she looked at him with satisfied eyes. Edward did great for his first time. He smiled back at her before kissing her softly upon the lips.

He laid himself upon the bed and pulled her to him, her head lying upon his chest, arm around his waist. Tonight was the best night in his life.

X

X

x

"The troops from Major General Olivia Armstrong will be stationed at south. From the other Armstrong they will take west. The Fuhrer had already deployed troops to the east. Ours will be positioned north. Therefore we will likely be the troops that will have close contact with the Drachmans. Remember this is an all out war. We had used up all our resources. This war needs to be stop or else Amestris will fall from economic poverty. This is our last card" Roy dictated over his small number of soldiers. There were only a handful of them.

"We were only left with one medic. She would remain here in the base. It would be too risky. Besides she wouldn't be able to do much. If we fought and we lost there's a possibility that they would kill us to death" Roy added looking over at Winry. She was the only remaining medic in the troop. The other were killed in the bombardment few days before. The others seem to agree but the only survivor dared otherwise.

"I'm going" she demanded boldly.

"I'm not going to stay here. I'll stay by everyone's side. It is my duty!" She had a determined look in herself. Roy knew that look and there was nothing he could say that could change her mind. He gave a small mumble. That was the close yes that Roy could give her. Winry thanked him. But he had a nagging feeling. He just sent a helpless girl in the battle field. Ed didn't like the motion either but knowing Winry all his life there was no point arguing with her. He just needed to protect her then.

"Just stay out of trouble" Roy advised before turning back to his plan tactics. Winry was proud of herself that she stood up. She won't stand around and wait anymore. Her purpose was to show that she could be independent and helpful.

"Plan B will be our last resort" He eyed at Ed

"Did you all get that?"

"Yes Sir" everyone said in unison except for Edward.

X

X

X

The day of the fateful war finally came. Everyone was stationed in their respective positions. The war was becoming bloodier than before. The few handfuls were reduced to seven. Only Havoc, Ross, Mei, Alphonse, Winry, Ed and Roy remained. But still they were all badly wounded including the two medics. Without the proper supplies, they were clinging to their last hope. They needed to end this gruesome battle for the sake of the Amestrians.

Gun shots were heard everywhere. There was no way of contacting the other teams. Hell they did not even know whether they were still alive or not. They were dependent on themselves now.

"Run for cover!" Ross barked orders as she heard heavy machineries approaching their base.

Everyone did what they were told but it was futile. They could not outrun the machines. Series of exchange of shots were heard between the two. They were losing badly though. Men from the machines slowly crept out. They looked monstrous and with a ready intent to kill everyone. They ran towards the helpless bunch.

Ed quickly dashed over Winry's side, afraid for both their lives. Al went over to Mei while Roy stayed close to Ross and Havoc who were both completely worn out.

"You are weak Amestrians! You shall finally crumble down!" A dark man came into their views. Ed recognized the man's demonic aura and his stern looking face. Apparently the dark man recognized the blonde man as well.

"You're good Fullmetal. You were able to escape from my pets then took a huge amount of Philosopher's Stone away. Heck you even managed to carry that rotting traitor Antoine. How very noble of you" the dark man smirked at him. Obviously he was going to get rid of the blonde nuisance.

"Why you sick fucking bastard!" Ed shouted back. He was so pissed at this man. He was the one responsible for Antoine's death. Ed could clearly recall how Antoine saved his life. He was going to do him the favor.

"Enough of this. Hey you! Why the hell are you attacking Amestris? We had a treaty!" Roy questioned the man.

"Oh my if it isn't the great Flame Alchemist. I have heard of you as well. A man with incomparable alchemy skills equaled with charms that could captivate the spark of every woman's heart" the man narrated his knowledge of Roy to everyone. Mustang simply gave a light smile. His reputation was very high and almighty.

"But then, your pretty wife died saving your butt. The invincible Brigadier General could not even defend himself and relied solely on his wife. You had a very beautiful wife. I could still recall how she was able to keenly sense the bullets coming for you. She was very good in her work but that damn bitch got in the way. I could have killed -"

"Fuck you! You killed Hawkeye!" Roy could not help but threw a fist on him but the man quickly captured his knuckles on his palms.

"I did not kill her. I was going to kill you but then she got in the way. You were the one who killed her" the man responded with a big hit on Roy's stomach. The flame alchemist coughed a huge amount of blood. He fell down the ground but his angry look did not even changed.

"Don't worry you will soon be with her" The dark man was about to finish the helpless Roy when Edward managed to block his incoming punch.

"Stand the fuck up Roy" Ed encouraged the beaten man. Roy looked at Ed. He knew that they were tangled in a complicated love triangle but he was willing to push aside their conflicts for now. His other men were fighting with other soldiers now. He could tell that everyone was trying their best to protect the country and to protect everyone in it as well. There were no reasons for him to be slacking off. He would do that when he gets back to his office together with everyone.

"This is pathetic. First my wife saves my life now my mortal enemy is defending me. You people are stupid" Roy remarked as he stood up from his defeated positions. Edward gave him a light nod. Ed knew that they reached a temporary mutual agreement even though Roy's choices of words were still self-centered.

"This is a very sweet moment for the two of you" the man quickly changed his position and was able to kick Edward.

"Damn it this guy could punch 100 times better than Sloth!" Ed cursed to himself. He saw Roy charging the man with his flames. He quickly stood up and trying to devise a plan on his head.

"Burn to hell!" Roy snapped his fingers and directed his flames to the man but it wasn't as effective as the other time. This guy had absorbed a whole lot of Philosopher's Stones. His body was regenerating at a fast rate. It was like fighting Father once again. They needed to exhaust the man from the stone's power. But they did not know how much he had consumed exactly or if his power would decrease like Father before. This was a different stone from before.

"Lights out Flame Alchemist" the dark man was approaching him at an incredible speed. Roy could only brace himself upon contact with his fist. Edward was not in a good condition as well as he saw the blonde man panting not far behind from him obviously failing to get up on his feet.

Before the man could even land a punch on Roy's face Al was able to transmute a wall between them. Al hurried his way toward the injured men. Mei and Winry followed close behind. The two medics hurriedly took Roy and Ed away from the scene. The dark man now focused his attention to the newcomer.

"Al.." Ed could see the battle already starting from his half-open lids. He wasn't going to watch his brother took this man by himself. He eyed Ross and Havoc who were also engaging themselves with their own set of enemies.

Ed saw Roy got up shakily. Roy was sharing the same thoughts as him as well. He was tired of being protected all the time. He was determined not to risk anyone's life.

"Sir Mustang you are in no shape to –" Roy looked at Mei's sad face. Mei was extremely worried for her Alphonse's sake. Her innocent face could not hide the troubled look she was masking.

"I'm fine Mei. I have to help Al" Roy placed a light pat on Mei's shoulders. They were not exactly in good terms but Roy knew all too well the agonizing pain of watching someone you love die. He wasn't willing to share that emotion let alone to this poor fragile girl in front of him.

And for Mei, she witnessed a different side of the man she loathed.

" At least, let me heal your wounds Sir Mustang" Mei silently offered which Roy kindly declined. He could not afford to lose more time. He looked over at Winry and saw that Ed was already joining his brother in battle. That very reckless characteristic of Edward earned his respect for the blonde boy. In fact, he was always a little envious of Edward, though he won't admit it. Ed was constantly there for the one he loved. He was as well but Ed had a different disposition toward it. Ed would run to their sides no matter how bloody or injured he gets while he was still in this area contemplating everything instead of rushing to the scene. Maybe it's a good thing but it never hit him as a brave act.

"Roy"

Roy turned his gaze over the blonde beauty, the woman he had learned to love after the demise of his wife. Roy loves her, not because she reminds him of Hawkeye but because of her own uniqueness. Her innocence and heartwarming hugs with the addition of a big smile ready to greet him after long hours of work made his every being complete. Winry did not only fill in the gap he was missing, she was able to overfill it with her own special ways.

"Roy please don't die"

Those words were sincere and honest. Of course he wasn't planning to die but hearing those words from her made his spirit lift up. She cares for him. Maybe not like before but it was a good start. Perhaps after the war they can start again even if it meant becoming just friends and who knows, he was still clinging to that little piece of single thread, that there will still be hope to rekindle their love.

"I promise"

And with that Roy hurried his way towards Edward and Alphonse. He did not see the tears flowing from her blue orbs.

X

X

X

"Give up mindless brats you are no match for me! Hell you fucking Amestrians are no match for the Drachmans!"

Edward and Alphonse were exhausted. There was a limit on how many times they could use their alchemy efficiently. Their bodies were on the verge of collapsing. Their minds felt like it was going to explode, desperately trying to find ways to defeat this man. Their souls already down and about to admit defeat.

"Shut the fuck up! I will fucking kill you for the shits you've done to Amestris and its people!"

Apparently Edward's mouth was not giving up.

The man hardly paid any attention to him as he kept punching and kicking their bodies. He was surely enjoying himself. He was going to claim the title as the man who killed the Fullmetal Alchemist and his equally famous brother. His rejoice momentarily stopped as he saw the Flame Alchemist approach them. He pushed away Al's body and headed straight to Mustang.

"You look like bullcrap! The charming face of yours reduced to blood and bruises! But fear not Brigadier General you won't have to worry about that anytime soon" the dark man chuckled darkly.

And in an instant the dark man was making Roy his own punching bag. He spared him no mercy as he continued to make big hits and kicks all over Roy's already bruised body. Roy kept his cool he did not scream in pain. It was like he was making this his wake up call.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard? He is going to kill you at that rate!" Edward shouted at Roy. The raven haired man simply gave him a nod.

"Don't be so cocky!" Edward managed to get up on his feet and made his way toward the two men. He threw a light punch which only made him stumbled and again fell to the ground.

"You are all pathetic!" the dark haired man said as he threw Roy's body next to Edward. Alphonse was still trying to muster up enough strength to get up.

"You think you could stop us? Stop mocking us Amestrians! "

The man was about to hit his final blow towards the two helpless men when an angel suddenly came in between them and the man.

"Stop! Please stop!"

She was crying. The angel was crying.

"Please don't do this anymore!"

Winry was begging. She was begging for their lives. She knew she stood no chance against the opponent but she was damn tired of watching them about to die. She needed to do something and this was the only thing she could think of. She felt useless just like before but at least she did something no matter how stupid or futile it was.

"Oh my what a very beautiful girl. You two are lucky to have such a sweetie to protect your asses"

"Don't kill them please"

"Are you naïve little girl? Everyone who stood in our way of taking over this country shall die! But for you I might spare you for my own personal pleasure" he cupped his hands over Winry's cheek.

"Get your hands off of him you fucking bastard!" Edward managed to gain little strength but was again down after the man kicked him at his stomach.

"Stop it please! Ed!" she was begging at the man. She gripped his arms trying to seek his attention so he would stop punching and kicking Ed. The outraged man landed a strong punch on her stomach as well.

"Shut up. You do not command me girl!" he kicked her body again. He found pleasure in hitting a woman's body.

"Go to hell bastard!" Roy sent strong flames all over the man's body. It was strong enough to earn him a couple of burns. He turned his gaze over the raven haired man who stood up despite his body's condition.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt her!"

Roy's voice was proud and it pierced through Winry's heart. It was a miracle that she did not faint but she could not move from her position.

"Do you want me to show that I could hurt her more than this? It will be a sight! Just like the time you saw your wife died. She was protecting you and so is this girl. You won't live to regret this one though" the man smirked

"Ed it's time for plan B"

"NO!"

"Edward take these 6 philosopher's stone and get everyone away from here as possible" Roy whispered to Edward who was on his feet as well. Roy had the other remaining stones in him and Ed knew what he was about to do.

"Fuck you Roy! I won't let you do this! You don't have enough to strength to activate these stones!" Edward hissed at him

"We don't have much time. It's the only thing that can save us."

"You'll die just like Antoine!" there was sincerity in Ed's voice. There was also a hint of sadness and misery. Ed did not like showing off his soft emotions especially to this raven haired man.

"I won't. I promise." Roy gave a light smile but he did not look at Ed's face. He gazed towards the blue sky. It was a promising blue just like the orbs of the girl he loves.

"If you die on me I'll bring you back from hell and kick your ass back there" Ed replied to him. He lifted his knuckles and Roy returned the motion. He secretly slipped the stones in his hands.

"Now go and take everyone away from here"

"And Ed take care of her"

Ed nodded and gave a quick salute. The very first time he meant respect for the Brigadier General. He quickly made his way towards the others. He swallowed a stone and was immediately full of energy. He gave one to the other and led them to safety just like Roy suggested.

"Where are they going? Are they abandoning you Mustang? Or how very noble of you to stay here and let them run off. You know perfectly well that they will die as well!" the man remarked.

Roy gave one last look at the group. He eyed Winry who was looking at him as well. There was a clear anxiety written in her face. She looked so worried and he hated making her worry for him. Tears built up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She knew how much Roy loathed seeing her crying face.

"I'm sorry. I love you Winry" Roy said silently but he knew Winry heard it. And she did. She could not stop the tears now. Ed pulled her away before she could make a reply but Roy wasn't waiting for any answer.

Roy took out a huge amount of stones and laid them on the ground. He calculated the distance he was going to use the stone for. Ed managed to lead the group to safety now he could transmute all he want. He would also be very careful not to hurt the other teams in other areas.

"What is the meaning of this?" the dark haired man obviously puzzled.

"You cannot transmute all of these stones! You will surely die with us!" he said

"I will kill every Drachman possessing stones here in Amestris. No one of you fucking bastards shall be spared!"

Before the dark man could even reply Roy transmuted the stones with the remaining strength he had. Electric currents flashed at every Drachman killing them in an instant. Roy used up every ounce of his life to perform such a big transmutation.

And with that victory was finally attained.

He fell to his knees but was caught by two gentle arms. He looked up in his already closing eyes to see Winry. She was crying and here he was dying in her arms. How pathetic he must looked he thought to himself.

"Brigadier General Mustang!" he could barely hear Ross and Havoc's voices. Those two were his loyal subordinates and he was proud of them. If only he could live and promote their ranks but he knew the Fuhrer would do it for him.

"Sir Mustang!" Mei was forcing healing alchemy unto him but it was of no avail. He was dying fast. At least Mei wasn't acting cold towards him anymore. It made his heart glad to see that he was forgiven.

"Roy! Please stay up" Al was aiding Mei but even their combined healing alchemy won't work. He was thankful for Al. He did see him as a son at one point of his life but he would rather be called an elder brother.

"You bastard you said you won't die fucking bastard!" Unbelievable even at the verge of death he could hear Edward cursing him. He gave a weak smirk. Since when did he ever fulfill a promise to Ed? He would joke about it but he did not have any strength left. He was grateful for Ed, the only man who took his title as the youngest state alchemist accepted, the only man who knocked sense into him after having a killing spree at Envy, and the only man he had fought for a woman. He knew that Ed and Winry will always be meant for each other and strangely enough he accepted it already.

"You promised Roy! Roy! Stay with us! Stay with me…" He was already losing it. He could not take it especially hearing her words _stay with me_. He wished he could but it was inevitable. He was sad that he had to lie to her but he did not want her to worry. He loves her so much he would give up his own life to protect her and the country she was living in. He loves her so much to entrust her to the man he knew she belonged to in the first place. He loves her period.

"I'm finally able to protect the one I love"

With that he breathes his last breath. Winry's beautiful face was the last thing he saw before he departed on earth. And he felt complete.

The sky must be sympathizing with everyone as a heavy downpour suddenly happened. It was unusual for it never rained in the North. Everyone was crying for the man who sacrificed his life. The rain was washing away all the bloodshed but it could not wash away the pain in everyone's hearts.

**A/N - Last chapter will be posted in a few days (hopefully). I might post it faster if you guys review for me. R&R faithful readers! **


	9. Lesson 9: Unlearned Lesson

Lesson 9

Unlearned Lessons

**You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love  
>Paid that price long enough<br>But still I drive myself right through the pain  
>Yeah, well it turns out, I haven't learned a thing<strong>

The wind blew cool scents toward the family having a happy picnic together. They looked so happy it was almost picture perfect. Two kids, an older boy and a younger girl, were indulging themselves with a tasty apple pie. The boy successfully sneaked a spoonful of the girl's apple pie which of course made the young girl burst into tears and soon enough they were skirmishing with one another.

"Why you jerk!" yelled the little blonde

"It's too bad for you. You're too slow", answered the young boy

"And you're short for your age!" the girl sarcastically replied back

"Who are you calling short! That's it! I'm going to squash you!" cried the now pissed lad

A couple came in between their little squabbles. They stopped them just in time before they end up killing each other. A young lady with long blonde strands of hair held the young girl in her hands. She reassured her that she would get another slice of the pie to stop the child from crying. But it was her beautiful smile that ultimately calmed the girl down.

"Now dear, wipe those tears away. Girls do not look pretty when they cry remember that" she explained

Meanwhile a man with a golden hair held in a pony tail tried to catch the boy as he was able to escape from his grip. The two boys chased each other around providing such a wonderful entertainment for the girls. After a long and tiring chase they found themselves laying in their backs on the green meadows.

"Hey dad, do you think I'm short?" asked the boy

"Hell no! Don't ever let anyone call you short! Show them what you got son!" the man took pride in his words.

"Mom said you used to be shorter than her. I guess I'll grew eventually" he teased while sticking his tongue out

"Hey hey! What was that supposed to mean" he threw his arms around his son and both played wrestling

After a couple of rounds, the boy fell asleep with his little sister beside him as if nothing happened.

"They look just like you and Al when you two fought and made up", she reminisced

"Weren't you with us as well? You're so tomboyish", he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders

"At least I wasn't short" she snorted

"Hey I'm taller than you now!" he gave emphasis on the taller part

"You sure are. That's why I married you!"

"Hey am I supposed to be flattered with that?"

She couldn't help but laugh and soon after he was laughing with her. They looked so satisfied with one another.

"I love you Mr. Edward Elric"

"I love you too Mrs. Winry Elric"

Edward held on to Winry's hand for a moment. A moment he will forever cherish. He could not ask for anything. A beautiful wife, two wonderful children and a peaceful life. But this was Edward, an Edward who was constantly looking for more. For more answers perhaps. He too do not know.

Winry looked at her husband's blank gaze. She knew. She always knew. In her heart, she was preparing for this. But it still hurts but not that much. She loves him whether it would be this way or not.

"I know Ed. You're no good in keeping secrets."

Ed only bowed his head. He looked at his sleeping children. He looked at his wife. His wife who was smiling at him. Who always believed in him. This time it was too painful for him. How could he. He thought he learned his lesson.

"Ed, I saw the ticket on your jacket. Even before I knew. Your spirit is a wild one and I do not want to keep you away from what you want to pursue. Someday you'll come back. You'll come back finally fulfilled. Finally satisfied. And I, together with our children, will be waiting for you." Winry held Ed's hand tighter. With teary eyes and a sincere smile, she did not need to say anything anymore.

Edward stood there. Already crying. With Winry he could openly show his feelings. He hugged her tight. Then they both cried. And cried. Then they laughed. And lastly they both smiled.

X

X

X

It was early in the morning. His children still asleep. He kissed them on the head before he left their room. A task he wanted to do for his children. When he was young Hohenheim didn't even bother with them. He didn't want that. He loves his children dearly. He cursed his adventurous spirit. How could he leave such little angels. But he mustered up enough courage to leave.

They were at the doorway. Winry silently sobbing afraid that she might wake the little ones. Edward clinging on to her. Ed knew this situation clearly. It was like the day his own father left. With his mom and dad talking with one another while He and Al stood there confused with what was happening.

He couldn't let go of Winry. He couldn't go with this state. No way.

But Winry was the one who let go. Winry was the one who first flashed a smile beneath the tears and pain. She never fails to amaze Ed.

"Go Ed"

"Goodbye Winry" He hugged her again. Oh God it hurts.

Two little heads caught Ed's attention as he saw his children peeked over the staircase. Children who were still sleepy and hazy. Children who did not understand why their dad was carrying a suitcase. Why their mother was hugging and bidding farewell.

"Dad?" the little boy cautiously asked as he approached his dad with his younger sister

"Where are you going?"

Ed wished he was like Hohenheim and just leave. But he wasn't him. He wasn't prepared to answer such question. He wasn't built for this. Winry was much better with this but he knew it has to come from him.

He sat on his knees opening his arms and his children reciprocated and hugged their dad. They didn't know why but they too were crying. Ed was crying. Winry crying and joining in the family hug.

"Listen kids, dad needs to do something important. Something so important that dad has to leave for a while. But don't worry I'll be back. Now you two little rascals take good care of each other. Love each other. And give a good lookout for anybody that hits your mom kill them for me okay?" Ed managed to joke. His children seemingly approved of his ideas. They understood. In their own ways they did.

It was finally time. Ed bid goodbye. He gave everyone a sweet kiss. A sweeter kiss for Winry. No other words were uttered. Only the presence of a heartwarming hug and a glorious smile were enough. He did not look back. He couldn't. he continued on until they were out of sight. He was out of sight. He boarded the train again out for another adventure. Where to, what to he too did not know.

"Well it turned out, I haven't learned a thing." Ed sighed.

Epilogue

It was early morning and Risembool was peaceful as always. A man walked on the road with a travelling suit case with him. He was walking even faster. He could not wait anymore. He could not wait to knock on that door. To see his wife's beautiful face. To embrace his children. At last he was finally here. The people inside must still be asleep. It's been what? Five years? But now he is back. For good. This time he was going to stay.

He knocked gently on the door. It didn't take long for someone to open it for him. His dream of reuniting with his family was not as beautiful as the reality. Her real smile when he greeted him was incomparable. He saw his children, now five years older also with gleaming beams. His home. Finally home.

"I'm back".

**END**


End file.
